Young Love
by Erin Means Peace
Summary: It's been ten years since you've seen your childhood friend Arthur, and now as the King of Camelot he's found you again and wants to rekindle your childhood friendship. But is friendship all he wants? Or is the young King looking for something more? Arthur x Reader, with a lot of "Mamma Merlin".
1. Old Friends Reunited

Arthur and Merlin walked down the streets of Camelot looking for some ingredients for Merlin's newest project. "Arthur why did you insist on coming along?" Merlin asks.

"I just had to!" Arthur says and bounces on his feet excitedly. "I never get to leave the castle anymore and I wanted to stretch my legs a bit."

"Whatever you say Your Highness." Merlin says and chuckles at the young boy's antics. "But just remember that you've been stuck inside the castle because you've been busy running a kingdom..." She reminds him and Arthur groans in annoyance. He was happy to be King and wanted to do his best to run the country, but lately he's been craving something more. An adventure of some sort. Merlin noticed a stand at the market with some ingredients she needed and stopped to buy them and Arthur looked around, surveying his kingdom.

"No way..." Arthur says in a soft voice before slipping away from Merlin.

You were busy working as a waitress at the tavern across from the market, taking orders and wiping down tables. You were wiping down a table when suddenly you felt yourself get scooped up into a pair of strong arms. You screamed and then gasped when you saw who scooped you up. The patrons of the tavern all stared in shock as they watched their King handle a girl in such a manner. "Miss me?" The amber haired boy asked and you smiled and hugged him tight.

"Arthur!" You exclaimed and he laughed and spun you around a bit before setting you down. "I-I mean Your Highness...Or Your Majesty, whichever you prefer-"

"Hey you don't have to call me any of those things. To you I'll always be Arthur." He says before ruffling your hair. You moved away from his hand.

"Hey don't mess it up!" You say and he smirks. "I have to look nice for this job..." You blush as a bunch of guys in the tavern whistle at you. Arthur narrowed his violet eyes at them. He didn't like how they spoke to you in such a manner. Just that action made them all turn away from the two of you and go back to minding their own business. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the palace building armies and preparing for battle?" You say and he rolls his eyes.

"Well I finished most of my work for today and I really wanted to get out of the castle so I followed Merlin out to get some stuff for this new thing she's working on and then I saw you and thought I should come say hi!" Arthur explains and gives you a big smile. You laughed.

"You really haven't changed much." You tell him and he scratches the back of his head.

"I guess not." He says and then looks you over.

"But boy you have...I mean...Wow. You're a woman now..." He says and you blush and laugh. "You're not that dirty, skinny little girl I used to play with when we were kids. Now you're clean and you've got curves and...you have..." His face turned bright red when he stared at your hips and then looked up at your chest. "Uhhh..."

"I see you've dug yourself in another hole there Arthur..." You laugh and blush. "Need me to pull you out? Like I used to do when we were little?"

"Yes please." He asks in a somewhat high voice.

"I see you've finally gotten taller than me." You tell him and he gives you a confident smile. "You were always complaining that I was two inches taller than you when we were little. Now You're taller than me."

"Yes! Finally! You can't tease me about that anymore!" He says in a playful tone.

"You're right." You say and pick up a bin filled with dirty dishes, and balance it against your hip. "I've got nothing on you any more...Your Highness..." You tell him and start to walk away. He scoffs.

"Now you're going to use my title against me are we?" Arthur asks and you pretend to ignore him and clear another table.

"Perhaps..." You smirk and wipe down a table.

"Then maybe I should use my title to work in my favor." He says and places his hand over yours and takes the wet rag from you. "As King I hereby declare this is a day off for you, and you shall spend it with me." Arthur says and crosses his arms. You smile.

"Arthur that's really sweet but I need to get paid if I'm ever going to afford a place to stay..." You say and his happy expression falls.

"What do you mean?" He asks. "What happened to your mother's house?"

"It was burned down in a fire." You explain and he frowns and brings you into a hug.

"Oh...I'm so sorry Y/N." He says and you hug him back. "Where have you been staying?"

"With the Noble who runs our part of the Kingdom. He says we can stay with him as long as we pay him." You explain and Arthur smirks.

"Well how about instead of that, you stay in the castle for free?" He asks and you gasp.

"Arthur that would be amazing but I can't take advantage of you like that." You explain to him.

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me at all." Arthur insists. "I'm just your best friend who happened to get adopted by a Holy Knight and became King of Camelot who is now trying to help said best friend when she's in need. If I have to I'll command you to come live with me...You wouldn't want to disobey your King now would you?" He asks and tilts his head to the side and gives you one of his goofy smirks. Goddesses you couldn't say no to that face.

"Very well, Your Highness." You tell him and he scoops you up again and spins you around, making you laugh. "But I do insist that I should pay you back somehow." You say and he sighs then smirks again.

"How about you pay me back by spending time with me?" He asks.

"How would I do that?" You ask.

"Whenever you have free time you spend it in my company." Arthur says. "Pay me with time."

"That will be hard to do if I'm working a job." You say and he holds his chin and puts on an adorable thinking face. Then he gets a goofy grin.

"I know!" He says. "Your mom still makes those really good snickerdoodles right?" He asks.

"Of course she does!" You say. "Everyone in town loves them!" Arthur grins.

"Then how would you and your mom like to be my personal bakers." He says and your face lights up.

"She would love that!" You exclaim and he bounces excitedly and grabs your hand and pulls you away from the tavern.

"Then let's go!" He says and leads you away.

"Hey your shift isn't over yet!" Your boss calls you from outside the tavern.

"I quit!" You yell back and you and Arthur laugh. "It seems you've awoken my playful side." You tell him and he laughs.

"Maybe the two of us should play a game." He suggests.

"What should we play?" You giggle. Arthur looks over your shoulder and notices Merlin.

"How about hide and seek?" He suggests and quickly pulls you into an alley so Merlin can't find him.

"Is there someone that we're hiding from?" You ask and he blushes.

"Merlin might be mad that I snuck away from her..." Arthur admits sheepishly. You smiled. He really hadn't changed much from your childhood together. "Come on let's go explore!" He exclaims and you laugh as he drags you down the alley. Merlin looked down it just as the two of you left.

"Hmm...Where is that child?" Merlin asks herself and continues to look around for Arthur.

Arthur took you around to some food stands set up because you said you were hungry and both of you tried a bunch of different sweets. You had forgotten that Arthur had a sweet tooth. You would need to keep that in mind, considering your new job. Another thing to get used to was the fact that everywhere the two of you went, people recognized him and immediately started bowing. Even though he wasn't dressed in his golden armor, his casual clothing was still very expensive. Arthur tried to act casual and waved off any attention but it still made you start to feel self-conscious. What would people think of their beloved King dragging a common girl around town? It sounds pretty scandalous. You were dragged from your thoughts when you noticed a really pretty necklace at a jeweler's stand. It was a heart shaped locket with your birth stone in the center. You knew there was no way you could afford it so you just stared in appreciation and then continued to look at the other stands. "Wow there's a lot of party stands set up around here." You notice and Arthur looks around. "It's like they're getting ready for a festival."

"Oh yeah..." Arthur says, remembering something. "They're getting ready for my birthday!" He exclaims.

"Your birthday?!" You ask. "You forgot when your birthday is?"

"Well I've been so busy I sort of forgot when it was..." He admits and you punch his arm.

"Only you would do that!" You joke and he rubs his arm and smiles at you. Then he pushes you onto the ground when a spear goes flying by the two of you. You stood up terrified beside Arthur when you noticed some guards running towards the two of you. They pointed their weapons at you.

"You're under arrest for assaulting the King." They say and you shrink away in fear but Arthur brings you close to him and stands up straighter. He had a new air about him. One you had never seen on him before.

"She wasn't assaulting me." Arthur stated. "We were just playing with each other. If anything it's you who should be arrested for trying to hurt her." Arthur mentions to the man who's spear was in the wall behind him. "Let it be known among the soldiers that this woman right here," He says and smirks at you. "Is allowed to touch me wherever she wants." He says and your face turns bright red and he laughs. "Your face is priceless!" He exclaims and laughs.

"You jerk you made that sexual on purpose!" You say and throw some more punches at him which he catches and keeps laughing. The guards stood and watched, dumbfounded. They knew their King was still a young boy but they did not expect him to act in such a manner, considering his status and the fact that this woman was a mere commoner. The two of you run off and you jump on his back and try to tackle him and he laughs and holds onto your arms and legs so you can't get off of him. Then he spins you around and holds you bridal style. "Wow...Looks like you've gotten stronger too..."

"Yeah. I've been training with the Holy Knights to get stronger to better protect the Kingdom. You can't beat me up as easily as you used to." Arthur says and sets you down. He notices a game set up where if you hit a target by throwing a ball, you win a stuffed toy. "How about I make it up to you by using this new strength to win you that bear?" He asks and you blush.

"Oh Arthur you don't have to do that..." You tell him and he laughs.

"Yeah I do. I'm a 16 year old boy I have to show off to girls it's in my nature!" He jokes and you blush more. So is he trying to impress you?... Arthur went over to the guy running the stand and after he got over the shock of the fact that the King was there he of course let Arthur try his hand at the game. The young King wound his arm back and threw the ball at the target, practically destroying it with the force of the throw and left you and the man running the stand dumbfounded. He wore that goofy grin of his on his face when he handed you the stuffed bear. "For you, milady." He says and you blushed at your old nickname. In the past Arthur had always called you his lady, even though you were far from one. You still had no idea what an eccentric and interesting guy like him would see in a plain commoner like you. You take it from him, blushing when your hands touched.

"Thank you..." You say. "That throw was amazing."

"Yeah..." Arthur says and gets deep in thought. "I've been trying to figure out what my magic power is..."

"Magic power?" You ask him and he smiles at you.

"Yeah. Every Holy Knight has a magic power, and I'm supposed to have one too, but I have no idea what it is. That's why I've been fighting a lot and training lately. I feel like my power might awaken when I'm fighting in battle or something." Arthur explains.

"Wow." You say. "That sounds amazing."

"I bet you have a special power too." He says and brushes a lock of hair out of your face.

"I doubt it. I'm just an ordinary girl." You explain and Arthur shakes his head.

"Trust me Y/N. You are anything but ordinary." He says. "While I was last in Liones I met someone. One of the Princesses actually. Elizabeth. She thought she was ordinary, and that she didn't have any sort of power, but then I heard from Meliodas later on that it turns out she's an Apostle of the Goddess Clan and has this amazing healing power that she didn't even know about! So don't sell yourself short. You might have a hidden power like her." Arthur says and pokes your side. "And I'll do whatever I have to to unlock it!" He laughs.

"You've met Meliodas?!" You exclaim. "The Legendary Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins!?" You exclaim and he nods.

"Six of them including Merlin were there to help take back the kingdom of Liones. I ran into them when I was trying to help King Baltra. They're amazing!" Arthur exclaims and you laughed as his dorky side was starting to show. "They're everything that Merlin told me about and more! I wish you could've seen them fight! I wish I could've seen them fight..." He whines. "But I had to come back with Merlin to take care of Baltra." He pouts and you giggle and pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get to see them in action some day." You tell him and he smiles at you. Then he notices someone running towards the two of you.

"There you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" Merlin exclaims. "Look the sun is setting! You have been gone all day!"

"Sorry...I ran into an old friend and wanted to catch up." Arthur says.

"You could have at least told me first!" Merlin exclaims. "I swear, you're so irresponsible sometimes. And to think you're the one running the country when instead you like to run off with common girls!"

"Hey Y/N is anything but common." Arthur argues and wraps an arm around your waist and brings you close. "She's the greatest friend I've ever had. And she's coming to live in the castle with us." Merlin's eyes go wide.

"Really?!" She asks and Arthur nods.

"We're going to have so much fun together!" He tells you. "It'll be just like old times when we would do everything together!" He exclaims and hugs you tight. "You're staying right by my side from now on!" He says and Merlin seems worried.

Later on that night you and your mother moved in and surprisingly Arthur was there at your room to help out. "Right this way milady." He says and carries some of your stuff into the room. You told him he didn't have to but he insisted on helping. Soon you were all set up. "Well I hope to see you both at dinner in an hour."

"We're dining with you!?" You exclaim.

"Of course you are! You're my best friend! You're required to eat with me." He jokes and you punch his arm.

"Not funny! The most important people in Camelot dine with you now!" You explain.

"Yeah and you're an important person in Camelot." Arthur says.

"No I'm not I'm not Royalty or a Noblewoman or-" Arthur puts his hands on your shoulders and tries to calm you down.

"Hey Y/N...Just relax. Don't be so nervous. You and your mom are my guests tonight. No one would dare insult or judge my guests. Not on my watch. And if anyone does, they'll have to deal with me." Arthur says and you blush from his kindness. "Oh I almost forgot!" Arthur says and pulls something out of his pocket. You gasped when you saw the locket that you were looking at in the market today. "I saw you looking at it and I thought I'd get it for you. It is your birthstone after all."

"You remember my birthday..." You say and blush as he gently puts the necklace around your neck and clips it in the back.

"Of course I do!" Arthur says. "Y/N you've always been my best friend. Even though we were separated awhile ago when we were still young, I still remember those days. Most of my most treasured memories are the ones I have with you. No matter how long we're apart I'd never forget you. You were my first real friend..." You smiled and played with the necklace.

"You too Your Highness..." You tell him and he smirks.

"I'll see you and your mother at dinner." He says and shuts the door.

"I think he still has a crush on you." Your mother says once he leaves. Your blush returned even redder. "I remember when you two were little he came to me and asked for your hand in marriage. Even though he knew it would be years before he was old enough to marry you, he just wanted to let me know in advance that he wanted to make you his wife!" She laughs. "And it seems like he still adores you...And in about a week he will be of age to take a wife..." She smirks and your heart started pounding. "But the one thing I could never figure out...Was that if the feeling was mutual?" She asks and you blush.

"It wasn't." You assure her. "I thought he had cooties for the first three years I knew him and tried to avoid him at all costs. But he kept coming back like an annoying fungus. And now after ten years it's come back again!" You exclaim and she laughs. "But now...I don't know." You admit and she smiles.

"It seems you two have a habit of always finding each other." She points out and unpacks her clothes. "Perhaps it's a sign."

"Maybe." You say and play with the locket on your chest.


	2. The King's Girl

After washing up you noticed that there was a nice dress on your bed with a note. You picked it up and read it:

Hey Y/N!

I got you this dress to wear for tonight. I hope it fits you! I don't know your size but one of my friends who is a guess here tonight saw you with your mom and gave me your measurements so hopefully it does fit! I can't wait to see you tonight!

~Arthur

You were red as a tomato after reading that last part of the note. But you had to admit the dress was beautiful and you thought it was very sweet of Arthur to get it for you so you had something presentable to wear tonight. You made your way towards the Great Hall and blushed when you saw that everyone had already arrived. Crap. You were late... Arthur saw you come in and gave you a big smile. "Everyone I'd like to present to you, Miss Y/N Y/L/N of Camelot, a very close friend of mine." He says and everyone stands to greet you. You blushed.

"Umm...hi." You say and walk to your seat. You started to sweat when you realized you didn't know where it was. Arthur pulled out a seat that was beside him at the head of the table.

"Arthur?" One of the Lords that was dining with him asked. "This woman is sitting beside you at the head of the table? She must be a Princess or Lady of some sort."

"Nope. She's from the village." Arthur explains and all the Lords fall over. You blushed as Arthur held your hand and sat you down next to him. "I've known her for as long as I can remember and now she's living in the Palace with me." The Lords had started to get back up but upon hearing that they fell over again. Merlin started to look worried. Especially when she heard the Lords chattering about inappropriate things that their King might be doing with this young lady.

"You look amazing." Arthur whispers to you and you blush.

"Thank you." You say and look away from him and play with the material of your dress. "Your friend must be really good at judging measurement sizes."

"Well that explains why she was late." A Lord says as he retakes his seat. "Only someone with no class would show up on time." Your smile fell and Arthur frowned and took your hand and stood.

"And only someone with no class would say such a thing, Lord Salem." Arthur argues. "Now take your seat and don't insult my Lady again, or else I'll have to ask you to leave." Lord Salem squints his eyes at the young King and sits back down, Arthur doing the same, the two men never breaking each other's gaze the entire time. Arthur kept holding your hand however, even after the tension left. It made you blush. That and the fact that he referred to you as his Lady in front of all these men whose status was far greater than yours. To be honest it made your heart flutter. You noticed on the other side of the table there were some chairs set up.

"Who else is supposed to be sitting over there?" You ask Arthur and he gets the goofy smirk on his face again.

"You'll see soon." He says and as soon as he finishes that sentence the doors burst open with a loud crash and you see seven people standing there.

"We're here!" One of them, a young blonde child announces and strolls into the room, the seven people following. All the Lords started murmuring again.

"Arthur just how many people did you invite to dine with us?" Lord Salem asks in an annoyed tone.

"Just a few good friends..." Arthur says and sweat drops while scratching the back of his head. You giggled softly at his flustered appearance. Lord Salem was about to comment on that but chose not to, remembering the King's warning. You all stood to greet the newcomers. "My Lords I'd like to introduce you to the Seven Deadly Sins and Princess Elizabeth of Liones. They're the greatest knights that have ever existed in my opinion and I've become friends with them. The seven people sat down, the young blonde boy taking the seat closest to Arthur with Elizabeth beside him. "My own mage Merlin is actually a member of their order." All the Lords started murmuring again.

"Is this your friend?" The blonde asks Arthur.

"Yeah. Meliodas I'd like to introduce you to my best friend Y/N." Arthur introduces. "Y/N meet Meliodas, the Dragon Sin of Wrath. Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Wow. It's an honor to meet you." You tell the blonde. You were shocked by his title. This was just a kid wasn't it? How could he have such a prestigious honor at such a young age?

"You too." Meliodas says and smiles. "I see I measured you correctly. That dress fits you just right." He says and you blush profusely and Arthur turns to cover you a bit, keeping Meliodas's eyes off of you and Elizabeth nearly spits out her drink and seems a bit upset, as if she was jealous that Meliodas complimented you.

"Why...thank you. That's very kind." You say, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"But of course I think Elizabeth is the prettiest girl I know." Meliodas says and Elizabeth's expression brightens and she blushes a bit.

"Why thank you Sir Meliodas..." She giggles and Arthur lets out a sigh of relief. It was then that you realized...Was Arthur jealous when Meliodas made that comment? "It's an honor to meet you Lady Y/N." Elizabeth says and you blush.

"Oh Princess Elizabeth, I'm no Lady...I'm merely a village girl that was friends with Arthur when we were children." You say and then hear the Lords muttering. But only Merlin could hear what they were saying since she was closer to them.

"I knew this would be a bad idea." One said.

"Perhaps making an adopted Commoner our King was a bad idea...Now he's bringing all the peasants into power? Is he plotting against us?" They murmur and Merlin gets a worried expression on her face. She looked over at Arthur and noticed him whispering things to you and holding your hand, the two of you giggling over the things he said. The King seemed so happy, yet she wasn't sure if you being so close to Arthur would be good for him as a King.

The next day you wandered the Palace gardens, wiping flour from your arms. You had just helped your mother this morning making some pastries for the King and his staff. Now you had some time off and Arthur had invited you to the gardens. Although you weren't entirely sure of his intentions with this invitation. You heard the clang of swords against each other and decided to follow that noise. You came to a clearing and your eyes went wide and your jaw dropped at the sight before you.

*flashback*

"Come on Arthur!" A little boy teased as his comrades tugged on your hair, making you cry out in pain and try to hit them. "Don't you want to save your girl!" He mocked and Arthur ran at the boy and tried to take him down but he was too little to do anything. The older boy just grabbed him and threw him into the dirt.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone!" You shout and punch the boys that were holding you down and you charged at the boy that had thrown Arthur and took him down. You knocked into him and sent him flying back into some mud by a pig pen. You ran over to Arthur who was spitting out dirt and grass and crying. "Arthur!" You cried and ran over to him.

"Are you alright milady?" He asks and you nod and help him up.

"I'm fine but are you okay?" You ask in a worried tone. "That was a nasty blow you took there."

"I'm not okay." Arthur says and kicks a rock. It bounces off a tree and hits him in the face. "Ow!" He yells and lets out a frustrated groan. "Those guys were hurting you and I'm not strong enough to protect you..." He says and looks at you with sorrowful eyes.

"That's okay Arthur." You tell him. "You don't have to be strong. I'm strong enough to protect myself, I don't need you to do it. And I'll always be there to protect you too!" You tell him and hug him, making the young boy blush. "No matter what I'll always look out for you." Arthur smiled and hugged you back.

"Thanks Y/N." Arthur says and pulls back and looks into your eyes. "One day I'll be strong enough to protect you, and when that day comes, I'll never let anyone mess with you. I promise." He says. "You're my girl, and I'll do my best to become stronger for you."

*flashback end*

You saw the Seven Deadly Sins, along with Elizabeth and another girl who seemed quite young with pale blonde hair and a lovely white dress watching Arthur fight Meliodas. But that wasn't what made your jaw drop. What made it drop was that your best friend, who you had always known as a small, scrawny little boy was now before you, shirtless, and a strong, muscular man. Your eyes raked over his shirtless torso. His pale skin glistening with sweat, defined muscles underneath. Defined pecks heaving as he took a few panting breaths and backed away from Meliodas who was also shirtless. He had a sword in his hand and he studied Meliodas, who was smirking proudly. "Is that all you've got Arthur?" He taunts and gets into a fighting stance. Arthur smirked and slid his hand out of his pocket, making you look down at his defined 'v' which made you feel a tightening in your core. Since when did your childhood friend become a man? Arthur got into a fighting stance and charged towards Meliodas and took a powerful swing at him. Meliodas ducking to the side and parrying him. The two suddenly got into a frantic exchange of parries. You couldn't even see what was going on. Then suddenly Arthur thrust forward and knocked Meliodas's blade down and aimed at his neck, making Elizabeth squeal in fear. Meliodas smirked. "And that's how you defeat a Master Swordsman." Meliodas says and Arthur gives him a goofy grin.

"Could I really have defeated you Sir Meliodas?" Arthur asks eagerly.

"Going just by sword fighting, possibly." Meliodas says. "But in order to become as good a fighter as the Holy Knights we'll still have to try to unlock your magic power somehow." Arthur nods in understanding. He turns to where you were standing, knowing that you had come to watch him.

"Thank you Sir Meliodas." Arthur says and shakes the demon's hand. "Hey Y/N what did you think of that?!" Arthur asks you eagerly then looks surprised when he sees you're not there.

"Let go of me!" You groan as some strong knights pulled you through the gardens, away from Arthur.

"No can do." One says. "We have orders from Lord Salem to remove you from the Palace." You bit his hand and he howled in pain and you ran away, trying to get back to Arthur, but suddenly you were picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Put me down!" You yelled and struggled in his grasp. The men only laughed.

"No way. This is revenge." He says and then suddenly you recognized these men. The bullies that used to beat up Arthur when you were kids. "We're stronger than you now little girl. You can't beat us up like you used to."

"Well we'll see about that." You declare and punch and kick as hard as you can but it's just not enough anymore. The men laugh at your struggles.

"Well this is rewarding isn't it boys." The man holding you says. "We've grown up to be honorable knights and the girl who used to plague us, has become the King's whore." The men all laugh and your anger mounts and you struggle more. "Well I think we've seen enough." They say and start to move on.

"Or have we..." One suggests and you pale as you feel one of them lifting your skirts and you scream and try to kick them away. The boys only laugh as you continue to struggle. "Let's see what the King gets to see every night." One laughs and then goes completely silent. The same happens to the other and you feel your skirts fall back down and your legs get released.

"Put her down..." Arthur says behind you and the man holding you smirks. "As your King I command you to release her!" Arthur commands loudly. The man laughs.

"As you wish my King." He says and roughly throws you onto the ground. You saw Arthur, his eyes bright with anger and the Seven Deadly Sins behind him as well as the two girls. All of them looking angrily upon the men who assaulted you. They readied their weapons but Meliodas held up his hand to stop his comrades. The two girls, Elizabeth, and this younger looking girl came over to comfort you and help you up.

"Who are you?" You ask the new girl.

"My name's Elaine." She says.

"Why don't you want us to fight Captain?" Diane asks.

"These guys are Arthur's old bullies." Meliodas explains. "He has a score to settle with them. This is his fight, not ours." The men laugh.

"Well considering how badly we used to beat him up, it seems like he could use the help." The men laugh. "To think a weakling like you is our King. And what? Is this filthy bitch going to be our Queen?" One cried out in pain when Arthur slashed him across the face with his sword.

"Never call her that again!" Arthur demands. "She is far more honorable than any of you could ever hope to be." And that's when the fight started. Arthur quickly and efficiently dodged parried all of their attacks and landed some heavy blows on them through their armor. All three of their blades couldn't even touch him. At one point the man that had held you, knocked Arthur's blade out of his hand but Arthur quickly disarmed him with a kick to his wrist and then punched him in the face, sending him back onto the path. Arthur picked up his sword and stepped on the man's chest, his sidekicks trembling in fear as Arthur pointed his blade at the man's neck. "Apologize to Y/N and maybe I'll let you go." Arthur says and the man nods his head.

"We're sorry." They all cry. "We'll never bother you two again."

"You'd better not." Arthur warns. "Because if I ever see you near Y/N again, I'll finish the job." He says and points his blade at the man's neck. He gets off and kicks the man. "Now get lost." He says and the three men run off. Once they're out of sight, Arthur immediately rushes to where you were with Elaine and Elizabeth.

"Are you alright milady?" Arthur asks and holds out his hand to you. You smiled. So this is how Arthur felt when you helped him all those years ago. You took his hand and he pulled you up into his bare chest.

"I'm fine." You say and blush at your close proximity to the King.

"I promised you one day I'd be strong enough to protect you." He tells you and you smile.

"And now you are..." You smile.

"No one will ever mess with the King's girl." He says and pulls you closer to him. You blushed when you felt your hand slide along his abs. He only laughed. "Don't be so stiff. You can feel me up whenever you want." You squeal and jump away from him.

"I taught him that line." Meliodas says and Hawk jumps into the side of his head, knocking the demon over. Arthur took your hand and gently placed a kiss to the knuckles. You blushed and Meliodas cleared everybody out of the are as Arthur brought you close to him again.

"I'm your girl?" You ask him and he smiles.

"Always have." He says and places a gentle kiss to your cheek. "Always will be." He promises and you rest your head on his shoulder lightly as his arms hold your body close. Merlin watches from around the corner. Worry clouding her mind.


	3. Becoming Royal

You rested against Arthur's chest for what seemed like the longest time. You felt so safe and secure in his arms. A protectiveness that you thought he could never provide you. But now look at him. All strong and skilled in sword fighting. Was this really the same little boy you knew all those years ago? You looked up at his face and he flashed you another goofy smirk. Yep. This was definitely the same kid. "Come on. Let's get you back to the others." He says and offers you his arm. Your face turned bright red when you felt just how strong he was. His bicep was so firm..."You like what you see milady?" He asks and innocently runs a hand through his hair while lowering the waistband of his pants to give you a better look at his 'v'. Hell yes I do! You say in your head.

"Well...I...uh...You've changed. I mean now you have abs and pecks and biceps-" he cut you off with another kiss to the back of your hand.

"Shall I take that as a yes milady?" He asks and you turn even redder and look away so he can't see how flustered you are. Arthur blushed a little himself when he brought you back to the group.

"You really should put a shirt on." Merlin says. "It's not becoming of a young King to parade around shirtless."

"Does it count if said young King was training and showing off to his girl?" Arthur asks and pulls you close to him with an arm around your waist, flashing Merlin a smirk. She frowns and taps her foot, her arms crossed. Arthur groans. "Fine. I'll put a shirt on." Merlin smiles.

"That's a good boy." She says and snaps her fingers and suddenly Arthur was fully clothed.

"I need to go to a meeting anyway." Arthur says and starts to leave.

"With who?" Merlin asks.

"Lord Salem." Arthur says and clenches his fists.

"I thought you weren't meeting with him until next week?" Merlin asks.

"Yeah well his behavior recently has pushed up that meeting date." Arthur says and gives you a sad look. Your heart rate increased. Arthur was going to go tell off a Lord for you. If that didn't get your heart fluttering, nothing would.

Lord Salem was in his office when Arthur stormed in. Salem turned around to face the King, expecting the angry look he had on his face. "Ah, King Arthur, what an unexpected surprise." He says and smirks as he bows before him.

"You knew I would be coming down here after what you sent your knights to do to Y/N." Arthur growls. Suddenly Salem was pushed up against a wall and held by his neck by Arthur. His violet eyes were burning with anger. "Why are you trying to get rid of her?" He asks.

"To protect the nobility." Salem chokes out. "Don't think that everyone here can't see what you're doing Arthur Pendragon. We all know your birthday is coming and then you'll be of age to take a Queen. And from what we've seen, it appears that this filthy-." He gasps as Arthur's hold on him strengthens.

"Never call her filthy again." He growls. "You should address your future Queen with more respect than that." Lord Salem's eyes went wide.

"That commoner bitch will never wear the crown." Salem declares.

"She will." Arthur says. "I'm the King, I decide who wears it. And I've chosen Y/N, there's nothing you can do about it." He releases Lord Salem to the ground.

"We'll see about that." Salem rasps and makes his way to the door. "You may be the King and able to do whatever you want, but there are rules that even you have to follow." Arthur glares at him as he leaves the room. He walked out a few minutes after and went down the hall. He heard your laughter along with Elaine and Elizabeth's voices and smiled. He was happy to see you getting along with his friends. He fixed up his hair a bit and confidently strode around the corner to greet you when suddenly he felt a tug on his ear.

"Where do you think you're going?" Merlin asks the boy. "You have work to do." She says and Arthur groans and holds his arms out and tries to run over to you but Merlin just drags the young King away by his ear.

"Merlin..." He whines as he's dragged away.

"King's don't whine." Merlin reminds him and Arthur groans again.

Arthur sat at his desk, bored doing paperwork when he heard you talking to your mom and walking down the hall and his expression lit up like an excited puppy and he ran over to the door. He let out a cry of pain as he slammed into it, while trying to open it. He was confused. He tried opening it again but just got slammed back into the wall. Then he realized what happened and groaned and laid on the ground. "Merlin used her perfect cube on my office so I can't leave and see Y/N." He groans.

"I'll let you leave to play with her once your work is done." Merlin says, appearing in the room and then disappearing. Arthur crosses his arms and pouts.

"Buzzkill." He mutters under his breath.

"What was that?" Merlin asks and Arthur sweat drops and stands up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh nothing Merlin. Just talking about what a great mage you are." Arthur says and smiles cheekily. Merlin chuckled at the young boys antics and disappeared again. As Arthur did his paperwork, he couldn't help but notice you outside his window in the gardens. You were sitting on a swing under a sakura tree, reading a book. You were gorgeous. The King got hearts in his eyes and he sighed and watched you read and played with his pen. He had thought you were beautiful from the moment he met you when you were kids. Your personality and charm had charmed him and he was lovestruck from that moment on. And now that he'd seen what an amazing woman you've grown into, he fell even deeper in love with you. He then furiously scribbled down a bunch of stuff with his pen and then smiled at his finished work. "Hey Merlin I'm done!" He calls out and the mage appears in his office. "Can I go play with Y/N now?" He asks eagerly. Merlin looks at the stack of papers and smiles.

"I suppose so." She says and Arthur dashes out of the room. Or tries to. He slammed into the door again because Merlin hadn't lifted the spell yet. She laughed and used absolute cancel and Arthur dashed out of the room, blowing the papers around. He jumps over servants and knights, making them all gasp, wondering why their King was in such a rush. He finally made it out to the garden and stood behind you. Smiling and gently pushing on he swing a bit. You stopped reading and turned to face Arthur.

"Hey Arthur!" You say and smile at him. He smiled back at you and held onto the ropes of the swing and leaned over you a bit. You set your book down on the grass and looked up at him. "How was your day?"

"Super boring." He says. "But rewarding since I know my work is building a stronger kingdom." He explains and swings you a little bit.

"How did that meeting with Lord Salem go?" You ask Arthur and he grips the ropes and gets a hard expression on his face and looks into the distance.

"I think it went well." He says then smirks at you. "Don't worry. He won't be bothering you anytime soon." You blushed.

"Arthur I feel a bit uncomfortable with the fact that you've gone to so much trouble for me..." You admit and Arthur smiles and gently pushes you on the swing.

"It's no trouble at all." He reassures you. "You're my best friend and you're living with me now. The Lords need to get used to you being around and not treating you like some sort of intruder that needs to be kicked out."

"But I do feel like I'm intruding sometimes." You say and Arthur stops swinging you and looks at you. "They're all nobility and I'm just..."

"My girl." Arthur says and smiles at you. "I was made King. That means I choose who gets to have power in this Kingdom and who doesn't. And you're my best friend so that means you're royalty too now. To me anyway. I'm still working on convincing some of the Lords. But I think most of them are going to love you!" You blushed and felt a bit nervous.

"I don't know if I'd fit in among them." You tell him and he gives you a goofy grin.

"Who said anything about fitting in?" Arthur laughs and pushes you again.

"Just be yourself and the Kingdom and I will love you forever!" He says and pulls you backwards really far on the swing and you gripped the ropes in fear.

"Arthur!" You shout at him and he laughs and jumps on the swing as he lets go and you both go soaring above the tree. But the ropes can't support the weight of the two of you and they snap and you fall down into a patch of flowers. Arthur had held you and broken your fall so you wouldn't get hurt that much and the two of you laughed and he brushed flower petals out of your hair and you did the same for him. When he sat up you noticed that you were both pretty dirty. "I think we both need a bath!" You laugh and Arthur pulls you up and takes your hand.

"I know the perfect place for one!" He says and you two run around to a secluded woodland near the back of the palace. "This is a private sanctuary used only by Royalty." Arthur explains and shows you a stream.

"It all looks so calm and peaceful." You notice then get splashed with water when your naked King jumps into the stream. "Arthur!" You scold him. He comes back up and spits out some water and smirks.

"What?" He asks like he's doing nothing wrong. "You can't just go swimming around naked outside! You're a King!"

"That's what Kings are supposed to do here!" Arthur explains. "This place was designed to be a relaxing getaway for the Royal family. I can swim here naked if I choose. I can also choose who gets to swim here with me." He smirks and your face turns red again. "You might want to get those clothes off. They're wet, and you'll catch a cold if you don't get them off soon." He advises.

"That's very sweet of you to have such concern for me Arthur but I can't do that..." You says softly and clutch your dress.

"Why not?" He asks. "We used to have baths together and swim together all the time when we were kids."

"Yeah well that's when we were children and didn't...know any better." You explain and look down at yourself. "Things have...you know...'changed' since then..." Arthur's eyes travel down your figure and he blushes a bit and luckily his waist was below the water so you couldn't see that something was up.

"What if I promise not to look." He offers and covers his eyes. You smiled. Any other boy and you'd be concerned about them peeking, but this was Arthur. A man who was revered for his politeness and respect. And he was your best friend, so you trusted that he would keep his promise.

"That makes me fee a lot better." You say and let your dress fall to the grass and you jump into the water, splashing the King. He laughs, his hand still covering his eyes. You smiled and blushed. "Arthur...You can look if you want." You say and giggle as the boys face turns bright red, redder than a tomato as he slowly peeks in between his fingers and sees you in your underwear, gently biting your finger. He gets a nosebleed and nearly faints. You laughed and washed off some of the dirt with the water from the stream. "I figured that if I kept my underwear on it wouldn't be so bad." You say and Arthur sweats and watches you stretch and watch yourself and is extremely thankful you can't see what you're doing to him under the water.

"Yeah...I suppose you're right." He says and makes his way over to you. He cups some of the water and pours it over your head gently to wash your hair.

"Thanks." You tell him and run your fingers through your hair.

"Anything for you milady." Arthur says and blushes when he notices that you're still wearing the locket that he gave to you when he found you again in the village. It made his heart race. Suddenly he's splashed and he falls over into the water. You laugh and he smirks and splashes you back. Soon the two of you are running around the stream, splashing and playing with each other. At one point, Arthur grabs you and holds you tight and laughs. But then he notices you're not laughing. "What's up milady?" He asks and then looks down and sees your panties and bra floating in the water and notices you covering yourself with your hands. His arm was covering your naked breast. He felt another nosebleed coming on.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!" He heard someone shout behind him and turned to see Merlin on the ground next to the stream looking very angry.

"Hey Merlin..." He blushes and suddenly all three of you are teleported into what looks like Arthur's room and you're both clothed again.

"What was that all about?" She asks.

"Y/N and I were playing and we got dirty so I took her down to the King's garden to take a bath." Arthur explains.

"That didn't look like bathing..." She says. "It looked like something Captain Meliodas would be doing with Princess Elizabeth." You blushed at the fact she thought Arthur was doing lewd things to you in the stream.

"It was nothing like that we were just playing!" Arthur protests.

"I know that but not everybody else knows you like I do!" Merlin explains. "Your people's opinion of you is very important to your success as a King. If they think that you're just fooling around with girls all the time then they'll be less willing to fight for you or follow the rules you set." You knew Merlin was right. You hung your head in shame.

"I'm sorry Lady Merlin." You tell her.

"You should be." Merlin says in a rather harsh tone. "If you were really Arthur's friend you wouldn't be trying to ruin his reputation as a King by doing such childish things with him!" A tear slid down your cheek and you suddenly felt yourself get pulled into your friend's strong arms and up against his chest. Your head resting over his heartbeat.

"And if you were my friend you wouldn't say such things to my girl." Arthur tells Merlin. A slight anger in his tone that had both yourself and Merlin taken aback. He gently wiped the tear from your cheek. "I was the one that suggested we bathe together. And I was the one that wanted to play with her and got her dirty. Today's events were all my fault. Don't ever blame her for them again!" Arthur declares in a confident tone and pulls you a little closer to him.

"Very well my King." Merlin says. Still a bit surprised by Arthur's outburst. "Just make sure nothing like this ever happens again." She says and teleports out of the room. Arthur lets out a sigh and looks at you.

"Are you okay?" He asks in a worried tone. "Did Merlin scare you at all?" He cradles you a bit more gently in his arms.

"I'm fine." You say, but your voice is a bit shaky. Arthur pulls you close again, into a comforting hug.

"Don't worry. She won't hurt you." He smiles. "She's one of the nicest people I know! She'd never do anything cruel to a friend of mine." He assures you. "You'll always be safe with me I promise."

"But it seems like none of your Lords or your mage like me..." You admit sadly and Arthur gently presses his lips to your forehead.

"Well they'll have to learn to like you. You're my best friend after all. You're basically royalty now." Arthur says. "It'll just take some time but they'll warm up to you soon I'm sure!" He reassures you and cuddles you again. And you hope he's right.


	4. Lessons in Courtship

You were in the kitchen working with your mother on baking some snickerdoodles, per the King's request. As you kneaded the dough you noticed your mother smirking at you. "What is it mom?" You ask her.

"All of the servants have been talking about how smitten the King is with you." She mentions and your face heats up.

"I'm not so sure about that..." You stutter and try to put all your attention onto the dough in front of you. "We've been best friends since we were children. We're just very close, that's all."

"That is true. You two have been through a lot together." Your mother says. "Which explains why he would want to make you his Queen." She says and you drop the dough cutter in your hand and it clatters on the floor. You quickly pick it up and rinse it.

"Mother..." Your face was red as a tomato and your heart was pounding. "I can't be Queen. I don't know how to run a Kingdom, be royal or do all of the things that would be expected of me as a Queen. I'm just a simple-minded villager. Arthur deserves more than that."

"Rank and how someone was raised have nothing to do with that." Your mother tells you. "Honestly I think Arthur fancies you quite a bit. The moment he saw you again he brought you to the castle and has been trying to get close to you again."

"He probably just missed our friendship and wanted it back." You tell your mother.

"Or does he want more?" She adds and you blush again. "He seems to think you deserve him. Why else would he spend so much time trying to get close to you again." Your mother had a point. Honestly, when you were children, you had a small crush on Arthur. It wasn't anything deep. Just a sweet childhood affection. You would give him flowers every now and then and playfully tease him on his height, in the way that little girls used to show that they liked a boy. But now next week Arthur would be of age to marry, and he would need to pick a woman of nobility to rule at his side and produce an heir. Perhaps if he wasn't King, there would be a chance you could marry him. But now, all thoughts of that possibility were thrown out the window. Camelot needs a strong woman of nobility who has been raised for this task and can do it well. You wouldn't know the first thing about running a Kingdom. You'd do a terrible job and then everybody would hate you. You watched the cookies bake in the brick oven and wondered if Arthur really thought you could be a Queen. I mean it came as a bit of a surprise to a lot of people that he became King. Perhaps the same thing would happen for you...You pulled the cookies out and let them cool before putting cinnamon and sugar on them.

"Are you sure this is going to work Sir Meliodas?" Arthur asks, unsure of himself as he lays on the table in his bedchamber.

"Of course it will!" Meliodas insists. "Nothing can seduce a woman quicker than the right mood lighting and a man with muscles." Meliodas says and punches Arthur in the bicep. Arthur rubs the spot gently. "Don't worry. One look at you and she'll throw her panties at you! Guaranteed." Arthur's face turned crimson.

"I'm not sure if I want her to do that Sir Meliodas!" He stammers and starts to sweat a bit.

"Really?" Meliodas asks. "But you're a teenager! You haven't thought about how soft her skin feels against yours, or how squeezable her breasts are and how the flesh would feel being massaged in your hands." Arthur started to sweat more as he thought about how he had swam with you naked yesterday and how embarrassed he had been when he realized you were naked. He of course froze and didn't move at all but now he was starting to think about what might have happened if he didn't freeze and if Merlin hadn't walked in on the two of you. "Those angelic noises of pleasure coming from her lips as you move your hands down her curves and grip her wet-" Arthur covered his mouth cutting him off.

"Please stop Sir Meliodas you're making me nervous!" He exclaims and Meliodas sees just how freaked out he is.

"Wow no one has ever talked to you much about sex have they." He notes and the King shakes his head. "Don't worry. I'll give you plenty of advice someday." He says and pats Arthur's head. The two hear a knock on the door.

"She's here!" Arthur exclaims softly and his face heats up.

"I'll hide, you get into position!" Meliodas says and runs into the closet and Arthur gets himself ready. He coughs a few times to get the nervousness out of his voice.

"Come in!" He calls and the door opens to reveal you, holding a plate of cookies.

"Why is it so dark in here?" You ask and shut the door. Your eyes went wide and you nearly dropped the plate when you saw your King before you. He was in his training clothes (the pic above) and reading a book, while laying in a seductive pose on a table. He looked up at you and smiled. His bangs slightly covering one of his eyes and he smirks. Your face was red and you felt a tightening of your core.

"Hey-whoa!" He exclaims as he falls off the table and onto the ground. You couldn't help but laugh. Meliodas smirked. That had been his plan all along. You offered your hand to the King and helped him up.

"What was all of that about?" You ask.

"I-Well I-" Arthur stammers and blushes. "I was just trying to see if I could read better in the dark?" He lies and you laugh, relaxing him.

"You're such a dork." You tell him and playfully punch his arm. He smiles at you and blushes slightly. Then his face lights up when he sees the cookies.

"Cookies!" He exclaims and runs over to them.

"Careful they're still-" You warn but it's too late. Arthur drops one from his hand shaking it.

"Ow! ow! ow! That's hot!" He says and you giggle a bit.

"Hey guys what's up?" Meliodas asks as he comes out of his hiding place. You look shocked.

"Sir Meliodas!" You exclaim. "What are you doing here?"

"Merlin sent me here to teach Arthur some more sword fighting." Meliodas lies.

"In his bedchamber?" You question. "That seems like an odd choice."

"Yeah it is isn't it!" Meliodas laughs, trying to distract from his lie. "Well anyway I'll leave you two to enjoy your cookies. Don't get too naughty you crazy kids!" Meliodas says and opens the door to reveal Elizabeth. "Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

"Merlin sent me to help teach Arthur how to dance for his birthday ball." Elizabeth explains.

"Wait I have to dance!?" Arthur exclaims and you look shocked.

"You didn't know that!" You exclaim and laugh a bit. Gosh he's so adorable... "What do you think happens at balls? Don't tell me you have no idea how to dance."

"Uh...well...not really." Arthur explains and blushes. "Do you?"

"No..." You tell him. "I'll never have to go to one so I never learned how."

"But you're going to be coming to my ball." Arthur says and your face heats up again.

"What?! Really?" You seem surprised.

"Yeah! You're my best friend of course I want you there!" He says and takes your hands. "It'd be no fun without you." You blushed.

"Well then I guess I'll teach both of you." Elizabeth says. An idea forming in her mind.

"That's a great idea!" Meliodas says from underneath her skirt, making her squeal. Arthur's eyes go wide and you find his innocence adorable. Meliodas goes from squeezing her butt to groping her breast and smirks. "Maybe later tonight I'll teach you something." He smirks.

"Okay...Sir Meliodas..." Elizabeth says breathlessly, her face red as a tomato as he leaves.

"Okay." Elizabeth says, calming down. "Let's start with the position. Arthur hold Y/N." She says and you both blush. "Go on. You two are friends. Arthur hold her waist." You looked up at Arthur. Your heart rate quickened as he gently slid his arm around your waist. "Not like that. You need to have your hand on her." Elizabeth corrects and comes over and takes his hand and moves it so it's resting on your back, just above your rear, his fingers touching it ever so slightly, making you both turn crimson. "Great!" Elizabeth says. "Now bring her in closer." She says and Arthur brings you in a little closer to him. "More than that." Elizabeth says and Arthur only pulls you in a smidge more. She face palms and strides over to the two of you and takes Arthur's arm and pushes you into his chest. You both blushed at the proximity. "Good. That's essentially how close she needs to be to you. Now Y/N you're going to take his free hand." You do so. "And hold it up." You both did so. "And now you're going to find the right place to put your hand. Don't actually do this at the ball but for practice, take your hand and place it on the side of his head." Your heart was pounding as you did so. Neither of you were looking at Elizabeth, both of you were staring into each other's eyes. You felt a small jolt run through your body as you touched the side of his face. "Now gently move it down his neck to his shoulder and you should find the perfect place to put it." Elizabeth instructs and you gently caressed the King's skin as your hand made it's way down, past his jawline and down his neck.

Even after you met him again, you still saw him as that little boy you used to play with when you were children. He even still had that same sunflower smell you found charming, and his hair hadn't changed much at all, and you could see in his eyes that he still regarded you the same as he always had. But now, you had to look up to him. He was taller than you. And stronger. If you had tried to wrestle him now like you used to when you were kids he would surely beat you. And as you felt his strong jawline, and muscular features, it really started to hit home. Your friend wasn't a boy anymore. He's a man. He's a King. And after his birthday next week he'll start searching for a Queen. Your hand found a resting place, halfway between his neck and shoulder. Elizabeth noticed the tone in the room had changed. Both you and Arthur were focused directly on each other, like the entire room, all of Camelot, Britannia, the world had melted away and it was just the two of you.

Little did you know that Arthur was thinking the same. He remembered a time when he was younger that he had to look up to you, and now he was looking down. So little about you had changed, and yet everything was different. His status made certain things that he used to do with you improper. And you were a bit more shy around him now than you used to be. He had grown, and so had you. You weren't that playful little girl anymore. Now you were a woman. His woman. His advisors, including Merlin had instructed him that at this ball he should mingle a lot and try to find a suitable noblewoman to be his Queen. But he knew the minute he met you that you were the only girl for him. And now, when he looked into your eyes, he knew that he had found his Queen. Elizabeth instructed them to start moving and they did so. At first there were some complications. You stepped on each other's toes, and at one point Arthur tripped and fell on top of you, knocking you over onto his bed. Thankfully neither of you were hurt but it left you both in a very compromising position that had you both turn red again. Eventually you both got the hang of it. You were both moving together effortlessly around his room, perfectly in-sync, as if your minds were connected somehow. Arthur even lifted you up and spun you around. He would dip you occasionally too. Elizabeth very quietly started to slip away to give you two some privacy. You and Arthur didn't even notice her leave. You giggled as he set you down. "It's so strange..." He says with a smile. "I never thought I'd ever have to look down to see you." He laughs and you do too.

"And I never thought I'd have to look up." You say and he smiles.

"You know Y/N..." He says. "It's still me." He was getting serious. "I may be King now, but that doesn't change the person I am. You don't have to be so shy."

"I'm not shy around you Arthur." You smile. "It's everyone else...You're friends with such important people now and I'm just-"

"Don't call yourself common." Arthur insists.

"But it's what I am Arthur." You tell him. "I wasn't adopted by a Holy Knight. I know nothing of royalty."

"I'll teach you." Arthur says and you feel your face heat up at his words. Your heart was pounding. He was so close, you could feel his breath on your face. "Remember when we were little, and you got lost trying to find that cat that always came by your mother's door for scraps." You laughed.

"One day it just stopped and I was so upset..." You think back on it. "I ran out into the woods to find her and you and the whole neighborhood went crazy looking for me."

"And then I found you with a sprained ankle under a tree root..." Arthur says and gently wraps his other arm around you. "I cradled you in my arms..." He re-creates it now, never leaving your gaze. "And cried because I thought I had lost you forever." His voice cracked. "I made you promise that from that point on, we would do everything together. Wherever you go, I go."

"Until you got adopted." You say and a tear runs down your cheek, remembering that day. The worst day of your life. Arthur shed a few tears too. "And I never saw you again." He gently brought your head to rest on his chest and he rested his head on top of your shoulder.

"I missed you so much..." He says.

"Me too." You say and he holds you tighter.

"And now you'll never have to miss me again." He says and gently holds your chin to look at you. "Because now you're here in the palace with me. And I'll never let anyone take you away from me again milady." He started getting closer. "You're my one and only girl..." He promises and your eyes close as your noses gently brush against each other and you can sense his lips getting closer. You take a breath and prepare yourself to have your first kiss. Arthur tightens his grip on you to pull you close, closing those extra few millimeters, and he pulls and just as you feel his lips gently brush yours you both fall over when something shakes the whole castle. You groan and rub your head gently as the shockwaves die down. "Are you alright milady?" Arthur asks and you nod.

"I'm fine." You take his hand and he stands you up. He holds it as he makes his way over to the window to see what was going on and his grip tightens when he sees what's happening.

"I need to find Merlin and the other Sins." He says urgently and grabs his sword from the side of his desk, and picks up a shield. He looks at you and holds out his hand. You had a flashback to when you were both kids.

"I don't know about this..." Arthur says when he looks at all of eyes peering at him from the bushes in the woods.

"It'll be fine!" You promise the boy as he cowers behind you. "We need to get those raspberries on the other side for my mom." You hold out your hand to him. "Come with me, let me keep you safe." He took your hand and you both went through the bushes.

"Come with me milady, let me keep you safe." Arthur said, a pleading tone in his voice. You didn't hesitate to take his hand and then you both ran out of his chamber.


	5. Under Attack

**A/N:** This part will contain spoilers for the manga. It won't be entirely canon to what happened in it obviously because reader-chan is in it but I hope I've written something good! I hope you enjoy!

Arthur rushed down the hall, never letting go of your hand. You ran as fast as you could to keep up. Fear making your adrenaline rush. Arthur made it to the training area of his Holy Knights with you. "What's going on?" He asks them and then gasps and you cling to him in fear when you see the giant creature advancing on Camelot. "What is that thing?" Arthur asks and his Knights bring him his armor.

"We don't know Lord Arthur." One says. "But it's trying to attack the city and it hasn't been able to. It's like there's some sort of barrier around us."

"It must have been Merlin's doing..." Arthur says.

"What's that up there?" You ask and point at a giant flying pig with something on it's back.

"Is that a flying pig!?" Arthur replies.

"Lord Arthur, what should we do?" A Holy Knight asks him.

"Get the Holy Knight Apprentices to evacuate the city. The rest of the Holy Knights and I will stay and fight." Arthur says and then turns to you.

"Y/N...I want you to go too." Arthur says. "This thing, whatever it is extremely dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt or worse."

"What about you?" You ask him and slide your hand into his. Worried for his safety.

"I'll be fine. I promise." He says. You remembered him saying those exact words before he fell down a hill and hurt himself when you were kids. You embraced him and he held you to him tightly. You nuzzled your face into his neck slightly and relaxed a bit from his sunflower smell. "Promise me you'll stay safe..." He asks and looks into your eyes.

"I will." You tell him. He released you and you started to back away from him and run off to find a way to get out of the kingdom. Arthur ordered some Holy Knights to go to the border and you noticed the barrier start to weaken around Camelot. You hadn't gotten far from Arthur so he ran back over to you and got in front of you.

"Never mind. If that thing breaks through you're safer at my side." He says and wraps an arm around your waist, bringing you closer to him. You could tell he was getting stressed and worried. The pressure and responsibility of having to protect an entire kingdom would take a toll on anyone. After one last punch from the monster the barrier was gone. It prepared to breath fire. Arthur commanded some Holy Knights to neutralize the attack. You watch in awe as the Holy Knights use their power to successfully neutralize it.

"We did it!" You exclaim happily but notice that Arthur is still worried.

"We won't survive the second attack..." Arthur says and pulls you closer to him. The creature prepared to repeat it's attack.

"Arthur..." You say and cling to him in fear.

"Y/N, run. Get as far away as you can!" He yells at you and tries to push you off of him but you hold on, tears starting to form in your eyes. You heard Holy Knights shouting around you as everyone started to panic.

"Protect the King!" They shouted and prepared to throw their own bodies in front of him to save him.

"No all of you leave! Save yourselves!" Arthur commands but they don't listen. You get in front of Arthur but he grabs you and turns you so that he's shielding you with his own body. "I won't let anything hurt you milady..." He says, tears forming in his eyes and in yours as the two of you stare at each other in your final moments. "I'll protect you with my life..." He says as the monster breaths fire. "Because Y/N, I lo-" He gets cut off by the creature getting hit with the attack. "How did..." He starts and then sees Meliodas and perks up, becoming his goofy self again. "Full counter!" Arthur exclaims. You were still calming down from what just happened but Arthur's enthusiasm at Meliodas's appearance calmed you down.

"Follow my lead." Meliodas tells Arthur and he nods.

"Everyone follow Sir Meliodas!" Arthur commands to the Holy Knights. They all start climbing the Albion via Meliodas's request and Arthur pushes you behind him again and looks for a way to start climbing it. Suddenly the creature's hand comes down towards the two of you. Suddenly Arthur grabbed you and threw you out of the way as the hand came down and grabbed him.

"ARTHUR!" You yell from the ground when you see him getting crushed by the hand. You made eye contact with him and he smiled at you a bit.

"I promised I'd protect you..." He choked out from under the hand. You ran towards him, you weren't going to lose him, not now! Not forever! You couldn't live without him, and the guilt that he died protecting you.

"Why would you give your life for me!" You scold him.

"Because I lo-" He starts to say then Meliodas attacks the hand and Arthur breaks free and he catches him. You immediately rush towards both of them, tears streaming down your face and embrace Arthur, expecting him to be dead.

"Arthur please don't leave me..." You sob and you feel him embrace you and you pull away and he smiles at you.

"Never milady..." He says and you smile and hug him back, even tighter, relieved that he was alright. Arthur picked you up in his arms, holding you bridal style. He rested his head on the side of yours for a few moments and gently kissed your forehead before noticing Meliodas's sword was broken.

"Meliodas your sword!" Arthur exclaims and Meliodas looks at it.

"It's fine. It was bound to break anyway." Meliodas says.

"But you broke it to save me..." Arthur says, feeling guilty. "Without a weapon how will you-" Merlin interrupted and gave Meliodas back his sacred treasure. Meliodas started to attack the Albion and you and Arthur watched in amazement as Meliodas began to fight the creature. Suddenly the creature sprouted five cannons out of it and Arthur put you on the ground and got in front of you again as a shield. "There's no way Meliodas can use full counter on all of that..." He says. "But wait a minute..." Suddenly Meliodas multiplied and used full counter on the Albion and Arthur held you close to protect you from any debris that might come your way from the force of the attack. But when the dust cleared, half of the Albion was gone.

"Whoa..." You say. "He defeated it..." Suddenly Arthur left you and went rushing towards Sir Meliodas.

"How did you do that?!" He asks and bounces around him. "What were those moves you used? How were they so powerful!" The King rambled on and you watched him and smiled, giggling a bit.

"He's quite excitable isn't he." Merlin says, appearing at your side. You smile.

"He's always been that way..." You say and watch your best friend geek out over the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"He cares for you greatly." Merlin says and you both face each other. "I've never seen him so determined in battle. He was fighting harder than ever because he was protecting something he cares about deeply."

"Camelot." You tell Merlin. "He'd die to protect it."

"And it looks like he would do the same for you..." Merlin says. "He could have easily let you perish and live to continue to fight. But twice he was willing to sacrifice himself for your sake." You blushed as you realized she was right. And you thought about that final sentence he was trying to say...Was he saying he loved you? Merlin patted your head. "It appears you're one of his motives for becoming stronger. You're good for him, you make him an even stronger King." She says and you smile at her approval of you.

"Thank you Lady Merlin." You say and hug her. She seems a bit surprised but nevertheless hugs you back. Later on, Meliodas had gathered everyone to tell them about the Ten Commandments and what that creature was. You clung to Arthur, in fear of what Meliodas was saying and he held you closer to him as well. Concern on his face.

"Don't worry!" Hawk says. "As long as we have Meliodas's move from earlier we'll be fine!" Arthur relaxed.

"You're right Sir Pig!" Arthur says and you laugh at Arthur's nickname for Hawk. Suddenly multiple Meliodas's started groping Elizabeth and Merlin covered both you and Arthur's eyes.

"He really shouldn't be doing that in front of children..." Merlin mutters. Everyone talks some more and Merlin explains Meliodas's power and how the vision that the King of Liones gave them didn't make sense. Suddenly they heard thunder and something crashed before them. Arthur brought you close to him again to shield you from the debris and he noticed Merlin move in front of him and Meliodas got in front of Elizabeth. A tall creature in armor appeared. Meliodas said he was Galan of the Ten Commandments. Arthur gripped his sword handle after hearing that and turned so he was facing the demon more instead of you.

"Arthur..." You whisper and he rests your head under his chin.

"Don't worry...I'll keep you safe milady..." He whispers to you and then gasps and shudders in fear when Galan destroys part of the city. "No...The city..." He mutters and you hold onto him tight, scared and terrified. Galan easily defeated Meliodas's clones and Diane tried to attack but got hit in the face with her hammer. When the dust cleared, you noticed that you and Arthur were inside a cube, along with Hawk and Elizabeth in another one. Galan approached Merlin and you felt Arthur get tense. "Merlin get out of there!" He called out to her and banged on the wall. Merlin tried to strike a deal with Galan but then Merlin suddenly started to turn to stone. "NOO!" Arthur exclaimed and started frantically banging on the wall, tears streaming down his face.

"Arthur it's no use!" You grab his shoulder and try to console him.

"No!" He snaps and shakes you off. "I have to save her!" He says and then sees she turned into a statue and then he started to sob. Galan tried to destroy her. "Please stop!" He begs and you kneel down beside Arthur and bring his head to your chest and run your hands through his hair, trying to console him. He held you tighter to him. "If only I was stronger..." He mutters.

"There's nothing more you could've done..." You tell him and let a few tears slide down your face as well as you watch the destruction going on outside. "What's happening to Sir Meliodas?" You ask Arthur and he picks up his head and looks and sees him going into his demon form. Arthur doesn't say anything. He only holds you closer to him and the two of you continue to sob.

"How is the Perfect Cube still holding up?" You ask Arthur. "If Merlin is dead...then shouldn't it have faded away?" Arthur thinks about it for a moment.

"That is strange..." He says. You both cry out when you see Diane and Meliodas get killed. You all started banging on the wall in grief and rage. Galan started approaching you and Arthur pulled you into his chest and drew his sword and held it in front of you, in a protective stance. "I've lost a woman I care about..." He says. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure I don't lose the one that means everything to me..." He says and your heart flutters. Galan doesn't attack any of you. You were all safe in the cubes, so he left. Once the threat was gone the four of you broke down crying again. You were surprised when Gowther appeared, laughing. The Perfect Cubes disappeared and Arthur ran to Merlin, crying. You followed him as Elizabeth ran to Meliodas. Arthur looked over Merlin's petrified body and wept. You knelt down beside him and wrapped your arms around him and gently kissed his head. You covered his armored hand with yours.

"They'll all be fine. Don't worry." Gowther assures all of you.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asks and Gowther smirks. "Is there still a way to save Merlin?" He asks Gowther eagerly.

 **A/N:** More stuff like this will be in the next part. There will be more adorable Arthur and reader stuff too! I hope you're all enjoying this story!


	6. Learning New Things

**A/N: WARNING:** There will be smut in this part. It is near the end and you don't have to read it if you don't want to! You can easily skip it! You'll know when it's coming because I have placed warnings before and after! Other than that this is going to be super fluffy and cute! I hope you enjoy and please leave feedback!

Arthur sat in the infirmary of the palace for hours, waiting for Merlin to heal. You had never seen him so depressed before. He had always been so happy, always optimistic, never giving into defeat. And yet here he was, sniffling and crying over the death of Merlin. You came in and tried to talk to him and found him still there, crying over Merlin's petrified body. "Arthur..." You alerted him to your presence but he didn't move at all. You went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. He just turned away from you. "Arthur please talk to me." You begged and knelt down beside him.

"I couldn't protect her..." He whispers to himself. "I couldn't protect anyone." He says and some tears roll down his cheeks. You gently held his hand and knelt down to look into his eyes.

"Yes you did." You say and he shakes his head. "You protected me."

"No. Merlin protected you. She made the Perfect Cube around you, me, Elizabeth and Hawk. I didn't do anything to protect you." Arthur says and hangs his head low. You placed your finger under his chin and turned him to look at you.

"Are you kidding me?!" You exclaim and smile at Arthur. "Arthur you saved my life twice today!" He seems confused. "When that fireball was coming you shielded me with your body, protecting me from the flames. You were willing to give your life for mine. And if you hadn't pushed me out of the way when the Albion's hand came down on me I would have died instantly!" Tears were now brimming your eyes and Arthur was starting to smile. "You fought so bravely and valiantly to keep me and the kingdom safe. You're the best King this kingdom's ever had!" You say and he bursts into tears and the two of you hug each other tightly, holding onto each other tighter than you ever had before. Slader and a woman healing him looked over at the two of you and smiled. You pulled away and smiled at Arthur. "You're my hero..." You tell him and then do something you've never done before. You gently kissed his cheek, making his whole face turn red. Slader chuckled.

"Lady Y/N it seems your charms have cured the King of his sorrows." He says and you blushed and giggled a bit.

"Have I?" You ask and looked at Arthur who was sitting there, stunned. His face still red and little hearts floating around his head before he fell over. Gowther watched from the corner, intrigued by Arthur's reaction to your kiss. "Well at least he's not crying anymore..." You say and then Arthur quickly stands up and coughs a few times, trying to regain his composure.

"Thanks m'Lady (I decided to change the spelling because I think this is the correct way)..." He says softly, still red as a tomato. "I feel a bit better now." But then he looks over at Merlin's body and sniffles again. You ran over to him and gave him another hug and he buried his face in your shoulder as fresh tears came from his eyes.

"Lord Arthur, if my Lady were here what would she say?" Slader asks. Arthur remains silent. "She would tell you that men don't sniffle."

"They do when they're upset." You say flatly to Slader, not liking how he tried to insult Arthur's emotions.

"She would hate me for how I failed her..." Arthur sniffles. "She's always protected me. But I couldn't protect her..."

"Well let's just ask Merlin herself." Meliodas says as he walks in with Elizabeth.

"Sir Meliodas you're awake?" You ask him and smile.

"Yep and I feel better than ever!" He says. Gowther explains how he defeated Galan and then they hear Merlin's voice. Arthur excitedly looked over at Merlin's petrified body.

"Merlin! Is that you!" Arthur asks.

"Where are you looking Arthur?" She asks and Arthur turns and sees a floating orb.

"Is Merlin in there?" You ask and Hawk freaks out.

"Yes Y/N, I am." She says. "Before I was petrified I transferred my spirit to my sacred treasure Aldan."

"That's great!" Arthur exclaims. "Or is it not..."

"Well not having a body isn't exactly ideal but it'll have to do for now." Merlin says. Everyone talks some more about the Ten Commandments and you hold Arthur's hand, feeling somber about your slim chances of defeating them. Then Meliodas suggests that everyone heads to Istar to get stronger and so he can regain his full power. Everyone agrees but then you worry that Arthur will leave you behind in Camelot.

"Arthur I'm coming with you right?" You ask him as he packs for his trip with the others. He stops and looks at you.

"No. Those monsters are out there, and I don't want them hurting you." Arthur says and holds your hands.

"But-" He cut you off with a gentle kiss to your cheek and he rested his forehead on yours.

"Please let me protect you m'Lady." He begs and then places a loving kiss to your forehead before embracing you. "I'll come back to you I promise."

"That's what you said before you got adopted..." You mention. "And you didn't. How do I know you'll keep your promise?"

"Because I've always kept it." Arthur says. "I found you again at that tavern you were working at, and I'll find you again when I come back. When I'm strong enough to defend everyone I care about..." He kisses the back of your hand and you two hug again, holding each other for the longest time before you let go of him and leave his room.

Arthur and the others gathered in the Boar Hat.

"Alright everyone! Since you're all traveling with us I'd like to go over a few rules!" Meliodas announces. "First of all no fighting inside the bar. I paid too much for this place and I don't want it trashed! Second, you're all required to help run the place!" Everyone seems confused.

"You want us to be waiters?" Slader asks.

"Well if we drum up a bigger crowd then Elizabeth can't work all by herself now can she?" Meliodas asks and Elizabeth blushes. "Which is why I'm super happy that we now have a new waitress with some experience traveling with us!" Meliodas says and a girl comes downstairs. Everyone gasps and Arthur's jaw drops.

"Y/N! Welcome to the Boar Hat!" Meliodas introduces and Arthur turns red and starts sweating when he sees you in the tavern's uniform. He didn't know what was coming over him. It was like that time when you two bathed together in the private gardens.

"Thanks Meliodas I sure hope my experience can help you guys out." You say and Arthur trembles as he looks over your breasts and curves. You were so innocently biting your index finger but yet it made his pants feel tight. What was happening?!

"Well we're going to need some food money so let's get to work!" Meliodas says and the bar opens.

So far everything went well. Your experience working as a waitress helped things run a lot quicker. Customers got their orders quicker and were more satisfied. You even helped teach Elizabeth a few tricks of the trade. Since Arthur had no experience doing work, Meliodas had him be the mixer and prepare the drinks behind the bar while Slader ran the kitchen. Arthur couldn't help but gawk at your body as you worked. Every time you bent over or swung your hips as you walked he felt a strange sensation in his dick and he turned bright red. A customer banged on the table and snapped him out of it. "Hey buddy snap out of it!" He complained.

"Right sorry! I'll get right on it!" Arthur says and grabs a bottle and prepares a drink. What is happening to me? Why is my dick sticking up whenever Y/N bends over or walks a certain way? He thinks as he pours some ale into a mug. Suddenly Gowther snapped him out of his thoughts.

Some music and random lights started going off and he got up on a table and started dancing. Everyone watched in sheer amazement and shock. No one knew what to make of the strange moves and music that had randomly started playing out of nowhere. (I'm imagining the song to be YMCA just in case you guys are curious). "Sir Gowther what are you doing?" Arthur asks but Gowther can't hear him he just continues to dance. Meliodas went over to him and tugged on the hem of Gowther's skirt.

"Gowther get off the table." Meliodas says and he sighs and gets down.

"You never let me have any fun Captain." Gowther complains and walks over to Arthur. Suddenly Arthur nearly dropped the bottle he was holding when he saw one of the buttons on your shirt had popped open. Gowther noticed Arthur's reaction and watched him curiously. Elizabeth saw what happened and came over to you.

"Lady Y/N one of your buttons popped!" She whispers and you gasp and rebutton in.

"I didn't even notice! Thanks Elizabeth!" You say.

"What's wrong Lord Arthur?" Gowther asks and Arthur turns to him.

"Something weird has been happening to me since Y/N got here in that outfit." Arthur tells him. "Everytime she bends over or her breasts get exposed or she swings her hips my dick sticks up!" He whisper shouts.

"Really?" Gowther asks sounding intrigued. "That does sound interesting. I will research why this is happening and then educate you on it later tonight." He decides.

"Thank you Sir Gowther!" Arthur exclaims and Gowther nods and walks upstairs to find out about sex.

 ***SMUT SCENE STARTS HERE***

Later that night after the bar closed you came up to Arthur, looking sad. "I'm sorry Arthur..." You tell him and he seems confused.

"Sorry about what?" He asks and puts his broom aside and comes over to you.

"You told me to stay in Camelot but instead I came here..." You say and look at the ground. "You must be upset with me." Arthur smiles and comes over and hugs you.

"Y/N I could never be upset with you!" He says and holds your chin and brings you up to see him. He flashes you a goofy grin. "You were just helping me keep my promise. Wherever you go I go." He says and you smile at him. Then you grab him by his tie and crash your lips against his. Arthur's eyes went wide as he processed what was happening. Since he was little he'd dreamed of this moment, and now it was finally happening! He closed his eyes and took in the moment. Your lips were so soft and gentle, just like he had always dreamed. You two broke for air and then you kissed him again. You two made your way back to the bar counter and you hopped up on it so you'd have an easier time kissing him. Arthur was getting drunk off of your lips and then furrowed his brow when you pushed them open and stuck your tongue inside. What were you doing? Then your legs wrapped around his waist and you pulled him into you and ground your hips against his crotch. His eyes shot open and he felt his cock spring up in excitement. He pulled away quickly. Getting flustered at the sight of your heavy breathing and legs spread open, showing your panties to him. "Y/N what are you doing?" Arthur asks, completely confused.

"You don't know?" You ask him and get off of the counter and walk over to him, backing him into the table. You took off your purple tie and threw it on the ground. He shook his head. "You're so innocent..." You say and bite your lip. "I am too..." You say in a seductive tone. "All I want is some help getting my clothes off..."

"Y-You can't d-do that y-yourself?" Arthur asks and grips the table, now trapped between you and it.

"I could...But I want you to do it..." You say and lean over him. "I know you want to..." You say seductively in his ear.

"What makes you think that m'Lady?" He asks and you stand up.

"I saw how you were looking at me today..." You say and walk over to a table and take a rag and wet it then start rubbing down the table, bending over to do so, giving him a full view of your panties. He got that tight feeling in his pants again. "Every time I bent over you got all flustered. You just couldn't look away could you..." You say and bite your lip. You wring out the rag but some of the water got on your chest. "Aw...I got my shirt all wet..." You say and undo two buttons, revealing your cleavage. Arthur looked down and saw a tent in his pants. He blushed and bit his lip, sweating as you came closer. "You're so hard..." You say and look at his erection.

"Do you know why it is?" Arthur asks and you smile.

"Of course I do..." You say. "Something has happened to me for the same reason..." You explain and take his hand and slide it under your skirt. Arthur freaked out as you slid his hand under your panties. It was so wet. "Your dick is erect because you want me...And I'm wet because I want you."

"Want me for what?" Arthur asks and then you climb on top of him and start taking off his shirt.

"Making love." You say and Arthur seems confused as you opened up his shirt and revealed his torso.

"What does that mean exactly?" He asks.

"It means I want you to have sex with me." You tell him and start to grind on him. He groans. You move your hands down to his pants and start to undo them. "Don't want your erection to rip your work pants now do we..." You say and undo his fly and reach inside for his dick. He got nervous.

"Why are you sticking your hands down there?" He stammers.

"Because I want to have sex with you..." You moan and grasp his shaft.

"What is sex?" He asks and you arch an eyebrow. "No one ever had the talk with you?"

"What talk?" He asks and you face palm.

"The one where they tell you where babies come from..." You say and Arthur thinks for a moment.

"It's from the stork right?" He asks and gives you a goofy smirk.

"It's a bit more complicated than that my love..." You say and pepper his neck with kisses. You run your hands down his body. "You've gotten so strong...so sexy..." You moan and slide his pants off. Now he was naked on the table underneath you. "Strip me..." You beg and he blushes.

"Are you sure?" He asks and you nod.

"Yes please! That's the first step..." You say and he nods.

"Okay..." He says and undoes the rest of the buttons on your shirt and takes it off. He turns even redder when he sees your bare breasts.

"You can touch them if you want." You say and he carefully reaches up and grabs them, making you release a moan. You take one of his hands and lead it to your skirt. "That needs to go too..." You say and he pulls it down and gasps when he sees your bare pussy. "You've never seen one before have you?" You ask and he shakes his head. "What do you think?" You ask and run a finger along his chest and down his abs.

"I don't know..." He says and you lead his hand down to it and he cups it. Two fingers penetrate slightly and you let out a delightful gasp.

"Farther...Stick them deeper!" You beg and he slowly pushes them deeper inside of you.

"You like this?" He asks and you nod and whimper.

"Now it's time for the real thing..." You say and he seems confused. "Put your dick in me..." You beg him and his face heats up and he nearly falls off the table.

"What?!" He exclaims. "Why would I do that?"

"That's what sex is..." You explain. "That's how babies are made...You stick your dick in my pussy and thrust, that'll make you feel really good and then you'll shoot your seed in me and I'll have your baby. But you don't always get pregnant from it. Sometimes you just do it to feel good." You explain and he gulps.

"Alright. If you want me to I'll try it." He says and you straddle him and he holds your hips over his dick.

"Thank you...Let's lose our virginities together..." You say and then let out a cry of pain when Arthur pushes you down on his cock and sheathes himself fully inside of you in one go. He sees you in pain and gets worried.

"Oh my gosh Y/N are you alright?!" He exclaims.

"I'm fine. It just hurts the first time..." You say and smile at him. You give him another kiss. "Start thrusting..." You beg and he does so. He let out a soft moan himself. He had no idea he could feel this good. He started to kiss you all over your face. "Lower..." You beg and he starts kissing your neck and you moan loudly. Your hips now in a steady rhythm. "Lower..." You beg and he kisses your breasts and you gasp. "Suck on them if you want to..." He took a nipple into his mouth and you cry out in pleasure.

"What if Sir Meliodas comes down and sees this?" He asks.

"He won't." You say. "He's too busy groping Elizabeth in their bedroom..." You moan and start to grind him harder when you find yourself getting closer to your peak. Arthur grips your hips tighter as he feels the same sensation. He gets an idea and gropes you like he saw Meliodas do to Elizabeth. You gasped. "That's it...grope me...I deserve it for being such a naughty girl and disobeying her King. Punish me..." You whispered and he started thrusting harder. "Oh Arthur!" You scream and climax.

"Oh Y/N!" He yells and finally releases in you. You collapsed on his chest breathing heavily.

 ***SMUT SCENE ENDED***

Arthur closed his eyes and woke up to see some people staring at him and Gowther removing his hand from his head.

"And that's what sex is." Gowther explains and Arthur looks confused. He looked down at himself and noticed he was fully clothed on the ground.

"What just happened?" He asks, now confused and freaked out.

"I read up on those feelings you had been having." Gowther explains. "They were feelings of lust for Y/N. You wanted to have sex with her. So I created an illusion in which the two of you would partake in the act so you could learn about it."

"Gowther if I had a body I would slap you so hard!" Merlin yells.

"So all of that was an illusion..." Arthur says sadly. So you didn't really love him...

"Yes. Of your deepest desire. You're welcome!" Gowther says and poses.

"GOWTHER YOU'VE FREAKED HIM OUT!" Merlin screams.

"How?" Gowther asks and then looks down and sees Arthur rocking in a corner. "Oh. Sorry."

"He's too innocent for such illusions!" Merlin exclaims and floats over to Arthur. "Are you alright my King?"

"I don't know..." Arthur says and gulps. "I've never experienced something like that before...I don't know if I should be ashamed or proud. I wish you had a body so I could give you a hug right now..."

"Arthur it's alright. You're going to be fine. It's just a natural human thing to want to do that with a girl." Merlin explains. "You just experienced a bit more than you were ready for. You don't ever have to think about it again until you're married if you want."

"But I want to marry Y/N!" Arthur says. "Would she still want to do that with me! In my vision she was so eager but in real life...I doubt she'd ever throw herself at me like that..." He says and rests his head on his knees.

"Don't be so down on yourself." Meliodas says and pats his shoulder. "You're going to have the most passionate sex ever with her someday!" He says and Arthur looks freaked out again.

"Not helping!" Merlin snaps at the demon. You and Elizabeth came running downstairs.

"Arthur!" You rushed over to him on the ground. "What happened!" You exclaimed and grasped his arms. He looked at you and turned red and tried to scurry away from you a bit.

"You see I gave him a vision about the two of you-" Gowther starts.

"GOWTHER NO!" Everyone shouts. You look confused.

"What? Arthur what happened?" You ask and look concerned.

"N-Nothing Y/N I'm fine." He stammers and tries to get the images of you naked out of his head. He started to sweat and backed himself up against the wall, trying to stay away from you. You seemed upset at this. "Arthur?" You asked and looked sad. "Why are you so scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you at all!" Arthur quickly assures you, seeing how upset you are. He scratches the back of his neck. "It's just...You're so...And it's making me..." He tries to say and then gets frustrated and dashes up the stairs.

"What was all of that about?" You ask and Merlin floats next to you and tries to assure you that your best friend is fine.

"Some people just can't handle the truth." Gowther says, muffled through Meliodas's hand.

"You fucked up big time Gowther." Meliodas says with a plain expression on his face.


	7. Love Grows Stronger

You sat on Hawk Mama and sighed as you saw Istar getting closer. Ever since last night when Arthur freaked out for some reason he had been avoiding you. You played with the fringe on the end of your shirt and thought about when you first met him.

*flashback*

Your mother had you walk through the forest to find some blueberries to make blueberry muffins. You hummed a little tune to yourself as you picked them ( watch?v=Ow25lvYoKXo). While picking some from the bushes you heard rustling in the bushes behind you. You gasped when you turned and saw a little boy there, covered in dirt and his amber hair all messed up and dirty. He had a strange thick liquid dripping from his mouth. What was it? Blood!? You screamed and dropped your basket and started to run. This boy looked like he had been living in the wild since he was born! The boy was chasing you, urging you to run faster. So you did. You ran as fast as you could through the woods, but the boy was fast, catching up to you. Determined to catch you. You tripped on a root and fell on the ground. The boy stopped in front of you when he noticed you crying. You cowered in fear, not wanting to look at him as he killed you. Instead you just felt something be placed beside you. You looked and saw your basket and the boy smiling as he looked over you. It was a rather goofy grin. It made you laugh. "You dropped your basket." He says and you look at his features a second time. He wasn't scary. The strange substance around his mouth was just berry juice. You smiled at him and took back your basket.

"Thank you." You say and he smiles at you again, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I liked that song you were singing." He says. "Can you sing it again?" He asks and you blush and nod. The boy's eyes lit up as you sang the song that your mother sang to you every night before bed. You didn't notice but the boy had now moved very close to you. When you finished singing you blushed from his proximity. He tilted his head and smiled. "You sing beautifully." He says.

"Thank you..." You blush and look down. "What's your name?"

"Arthur." He answers. "What's yours?"

"Y/N." You say and he smiles more.

"That's a beautiful name!" He exclaims and you blush more as the boy grabs your hand.

"Thank you..." You say softly and look up at the sky.

"Oh no! It's getting late! My mother will want me back home soon!" You exclaim and grab your basket. You look at the boy and notice him look sad. "You don't have a home do you?" You ask him and he shakes his head. You smile and hold out your hand to him. "Then come home with me." You suggest and the boy takes your hand and you lead him home.

*flashback ended*

You smiled at the memory. You two had been so young then. Your mother had practically adopted him herself when she discovered his circumstances. She cleaned him up, giving you both a bath together since you were both so dirty and clothed him. He had become like a brother to you. You were always inseparable. But now Arthur was afraid of you and avoiding you. He had never done that before! Why would he be so scared of you? It made no sense...Suddenly you heard footsteps behind you. You turned and saw Elizabeth and smiled. "You seem down lately Y/N." She notices and sits beside you. "Why?"

"Arthur's been avoiding me..." You say sadly. "And I have no idea why. It's like all of a sudden he's grown afraid of me..." Elizabeth sat down next to you.

"Perhaps it's because you've changed so much since your childhood?" Elizabeth says. "You see...a few nights ago, Arthur found out about...the birds and the bees." Elizabeth says and you blushed. How the hell had the King of Camelot not known what sex was!? Especially when in a matter of days he'd have to take a wife! Your face turned scarlet.

"I see..." You say.

"He's learned something new about women. And considering how close you two are, he's probably seeing you in a new light." Elizabeth says and you blush even more.

"You mean Arthur wants to have sex with me!" You exclaim and Hawk Mama snorts in surprise and Elizabeth blushes.

"Well maybe not that exactly but I meant to say that he's probably just thinking differently about women now so he doesn't know what to think of you." Elizabeth explains. You both calm down. Elizabeth looks at your hair and takes it in her hair and starts to braid it. It was a little talent she picked up when she was with her sisters. Whenever they were frustrated or upset she would braid their hair. While working with you, she had developed a similar closeness. "You two have known each other since you were young children haven't you?" She asks and you nod. "Perhaps you should do something to remind him of your past? Then he'll calm down." She says and finished the braid. You smiled.

"That's actually a really good idea! Thanks Elizabeth!" You say and rush inside.

"Anytime." She calls after you and smiles.

You knew exactly what to do. Arthur was sitting in the back storage room of the bar, in his blue tank top and beige tights, thinking about that vision Gowther had given him of you. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed a bit more than he should. I mean he had been dreaming about having you as his since he had met you that day in the woods. But so much had changed since then...He closed his eyes and tried to remember that old song you used to sing, that his mother sang to the two of you and you would sing to him when he was upset. It was funny, suddenly he felt almost as if he could hear it...He turned and saw you walk into the room in your bar uniform. You were smiling at him and singing the song. His heart swelled and he stood and looked at you. He slowly took some steps towards you and you smiled more and he tilted his head and looked into your eyes. He started to sing the words along with you. You blushed a bit as you felt him wrap his arm around your waist and pull you closer. Those violet eyes of his were shining as he held your chin and your breath hitched in your throat as he sang softly "And when I am King, dilly dilly, you'll be my Queen..." You gasped and he went in for your lips again but suddenly there was a crash and you both fell over, knocking over some of Meliodas's supplies.

"We're here!" Meliodas cheerfully announced from outside. Arthur jumped up in excitement and ran outside.

"Wait Arthur!" You call after him, running after him but he was too fast. "What did you mean by I'll be your Queen..." You knew full well what he had meant but you still wanted some sort of confirmation. Merlin inside of Aldan had been watching the whole exchange and she gasped when she overheard what the King had said to you.

"He really is in love with her..." Merlin says softly and smiles a bit. She was happy that the young boy she raised was growing up but she was worried what the other Lords and the Kingdom of Camelot in general would react to his choice of a bride. Arthur rushed outside to join the others as they set off. You caught up to them, curious about what kind of training they would go through to get stronger. After encountering some people to help you, Meliodas and Elizabeth went off somewhere and you followed Arthur somewhere else with the others. He was bouncing with excitement.

"I can't wait to train and get stronger!" Arthur says. "I really want to know what my magic power is!" He says and his violet eyes shine in excitement. You giggle at it. You loved how adorable he could be when he was excited. The Druid girl who was leading you, Jenna led you to a cave. Suddenly everyone gasped as they saw three Holy Knights they were familiar with and a former Grandmaster! After their presence was explained everyone prepared to go into the cave. "Are you going to come Y/N?" Arthur asks.

"I think I'll just stay out here." You say.

"That's wise." Jenna tells you. "The training is pretty intense, even for top ranking Holy Knights. It would be too dangerous to let someone with amateur skills enter. No offense."

"None taken." You say and smile. "I've never been much of a fighter." Arthur smiles. You had always been so sweet. You wouldn't hurt a fly. He took off his shirt and looked over his shoulder, trying to see if you were watching him. He purposely ran his hands through his hair, just to make himself seem more attractive. And it was working. You were blushing. God dammit he was so sexy...

"Damn who's the hottie?" A male voice asks and suddenly you notice a tall, well built man with nice looking blonde hair was standing over you, checking you out.

"Uh..." You blush and shrink away.

"Howzer what are you doing?" A Holy Knight with pink hair asks.

"Just introducing myself to this fair young maiden." Howzer says and politely kisses your hand and raises his eyebrows at you. Arthur gripped his ash branch and frowned at him. "The name's Howzer, I'm a Holy Knight of Liones. And you are?"

"Y/N of Camelot." You say and he smirks.

"Wow pretty name. I guess the rumors are true. Southern girls are a lot hotter than northern ones." He says and you gasp as he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you close. Arthur gasped and had a look of shock on his face. Then when he noticed how Howzer was looking at you he became seething with rage and snapped his branch. Everyone turned to look at him and he hid the two sticks behind his back and blushed. Everyone knew what just happened though. They all started going into the cave and you stayed behind. "Wish me luck babe." He says and winks at you.

"Will do!" You called back deciding to play along with this a little bit. Arthur growled and clenched his fists. He'd have to show up Howzer to secure your heart for himself before Howzer swept in and messed up everything he's been working on. You watched over Jenna's shoulder as the boys fought various monsters. You rolled your eyes at Howzer's fight. It wasn't anything that impressive, although the end did surprise you a bit and you were slightly impressed. You smiled when you saw Arthur and Gowther's battle. Jenna yawned, while you were watching with rapt attention.

"Boring..." She says then looks over at you. She had noticed how Arthur was looking at you earlier. "Are you and King Arthur a thing?" She asks and you gasp and blush.

"No! Not at all! We're just friends! I've known him since we were young children." You explain and Jenna laughs along with Merlin.

"Merlin would you like to help me out with something I have in mind for Arthur's training?" She smirks and so does the mage. Both women look at you and see Arthur and Gowther struggling in the training cave.

"I'd love to. Let's make this bout a little more interesting..." Merlin says and you seem worried under the women's stares. Arthur was panting. He and Gowther just couldn't seem to find a way to defeat the Golem.

"It's no use...It's too strong." Arthur says and then looks shocked when he sees you inside the cave. "Y/N?" He asks and then the monster turns to you and charges. You screamed and Arthur immediately sprang into action and attacked the monster, whacking it with the branch as hard as he could. But it kept advancing on you. "GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!" He yells and slashes the monster with all of his might and sends it back, destroying it for a moment before it built itself up again. "Are you alright Y/N?" Arthur asks and notices you're not there. He heard you scream from the other side as the creature slashed your side and you fell to the floor, bleeding. Arthur let out a gasp of shock as he saw you hurt, and the golem move to strike again. But it never did. Arthur ran as fast as he could and sliced off it's arm before it could hit you. It turned to him. You had never seen Arthur so angry. "You hurt my Y/N." He states and grips the branch. Gowther moved to go sit down at the edge of the cave, seeing as he clearly wouldn't be needed to defeat this monster. You watched from outside with Merlin and Jenna, who were using their magic to project an image of you into the cave to see how Arthur would react to having to protect you from the golem. "No one is allowed to harm her!" He declares. "As King of Camelot I'll do everything I can to protect my people. Especially Y/N...The woman I love more than anything in the world!" He says and you gasp and cover your mouth as you see him shout something.

"Here we go..." Jenna says and smiles. She had gotten really good at lip reading. You on the other hand were too shocked by how much harder Arthur was fighting, from seeing you hurt.

"She's my Queen. And I'll face any threat, no matter how impossible it is to defeat to keep her safe!" He yells and lands a powerful slash on the golem, obliterating it.

"Well done." Gowther applauds from the corner.

"Oh Arthur..." You say softly and smile.

"Well we've at least accomplished something today!" Jenna states in a satisfied tone and removes the illusion of you.

Howzer came over and tried his hand at flirting with you again but you clearly weren't interested anymore after you saw how much stronger Arthur became for you. As soon as Arthur leaves the cave after Howzer and Gilthunder you rush to him and embrace him tightly.

"Oh Arthur you were amazing in there!" You exclaim and he blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

"Thanks...I guess." He blushes. You're about to say something else when you notice something strange.

"Arthur...What's that on your head?" You ask him and he looks up. There was a cat nesting itself in his hair.

"It's a mystery." Gowther says and you giggle a bit at Arthur's confusion. Then his face falls.

"Wait a minute...This isn't my power is it!?" He exclaims in a worried tone. "Please tell me you have swords for claws or something cool!" He begs and the cat just licks it's paw and then bites and tugs on a lock of Arthur's hair. "Ouch!" He says. "I guess not..." You laughed and Arthur smiled. Then he realized something else. "Wait a minute how did you see what was going on in there?"

"Jenna has a little window set up so you can see what's going on inside the cave. The King instantly blushed.

"You...Could you hear too?" He asked nervously. You gently moved a strand of amber hair from the King's face and kissed his cheek. His eyes lit up and he turned red as a tomato. The cat tilted it's head awkwardly and then meowed loudly as Arthur fell over, little hearts floating around his head. You giggled and helped up the dazed King.

"No...But I did see everything. You fought so hard to protect me..." You blushed.

"Well of course I would! I'm not going to let anyone hurt my girl!" He says and pulls you close to him. You both stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, Arthur leaned in slowly to capture your lips but then let out a scream of pain as Gowther tried to pull the cat from his head. "Ow Sir Gowther that hurts!" He shouts and complains and you laugh your dork of a King and best friend. God you loved this man...And you weren't afraid to admit it to yourself anymore.


	8. Confessions

You helped Elizabeth and the other girls plus Gowther clean up after the day, while the boys all cleaned up the bar. You looked over and laughed as the cat on Arthur's head used it's tail to sweep off some of the shelves, making the dust rain down on Arthur, causing him to cough. "Cath, cut that out I can't breathe!" He complains and Cath just meows and licks herself. Arthur sighs and slumps a bit.

"Arthur." Merlin says from beside him. "Kings don't slouch." She reminds him and Arthur instantly stands up straight.

"Right Merlin! Sorry about that. But I've never heard of any King that has a cat on their head either..." Arthur complains and Merlin chuckles as Cath purrs and nestles into Arthur's wild locks. You couldn't help but laugh from the cat's actions. Arthur noticed you looking and blushed a bit. "Gosh this is so embarrassing..." He says softly to Merlin. "Ever since I got this dumb cat on my head she hasn't stopped laughing at me. Ow!" He says and looks up at Cath who bit a lock of his hair and tugged on it in retaliation for being called stupid.

"I don't think she's laughing at you." Meliodas tells Arthur and smirks at him. "I think she thinks you're cute."

"Really?" Arthur asks, his violet eyes light up and he bounces on his feet. "But how can she think like that? Isn't it weird that I have this cat on my head?"

"Well it's not exactly weird." Merlin tells him.

"It's more of a strange thing I suppose." Meliodas says. "And chicks dig cute stuff like cats."

"Really?" Arthur asks and smiles at you. Cath started licking her paw.

"Awww..." You said and Arthur smiled brightly.

"You're right she does like this cat!" He exclaims happily to his two mentors. "Alright then. Time to turn on the charm." He says and leaves from the bar and heads over to where you were picking up some dirty dishes. "Hey there Y/N." He says and smiles at you.

"Hey Arthur!" You say happily. "How's it going? How's sweet little Cath doing?" You coo and stroke the cat on Arthur's head, pushing your breasts up towards the King's face, making him get flustered, remembering the illusion Gowther put him in, and made him feel guilty for how much he secretly liked it and had dreams about it sometimes at night.

"It's going great!" He says in a high pitched voice and backs away from you a bit. "I mean having a cat on my head is taking some getting used to I suppose." You laughed.

"I think it's adorable how she doesn't want to get off." You tell him and walk over towards her again. "You know she reminds me of the cat we used to take care of when we were kids." You tell him. "She has the same markings. I wonder if she has the same taste in food...Sir Meliodas do we have any milk here?" You ask and Meliodas looks up from a pint he was cleaning.

"We sure do!" He says cheerfully and strides off to get some. He hands you a bottle. "Here you go."

"Thank you." You tell him and pour some milk in a saucer for the cat and set it on the table. "Here kitty kitty." You coax the cat. Cath looked over Arthur's head and noticed the saucer. With a grunt she jumped off of Arthur's head and onto the table to drink the milk. Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow. My head feels so much lighter without her on there." He says and you look away. "What's wrong Y/N?" Arthur asks.

"Nothing. It's just...Aren't you used to having a weight on your head a lot. You know, with wearing your crown and all." You remind him. Arthur smirks and makes his way over to you.

"Not really." He says and takes your hand and pulls you a little closer to him. "I don't really like to wear it too often. It's too flashy. I feel like when I wear it around people it's almost like I'm telling them that I'm a higher rank than them and rubbing it in their face. I don't want to do that. And I don't want the people of Camelot to see me as someone so distant from them. So I only wear it when I have to like for ceremonies and stuff." He explains and you kiss his cheek, making his face heat up again.

"You're such an amazing King, Arthur." You tell him and he blushes and then wraps a strong arm around your waist and looks at you adoringly.

"And you're going to be an amazing Queen..." He says and you blush.

"Arthur. You've called me your Queen twice now...Are you saying that you intend to ma-" Arthur was looking at you with a serious expression, he gently brushed a lock of hair from your face, your hand was on his firm chest and again he pulled your lips close to his but were cut off by Cath running in between your faces to get back on top of Arthur's head. Needless to say, the King was frustrated.

"Cath!" He whined to the fickle feline that was nestling itself back onto the King's head.

"What did I also say about whining?" Merlin says as she floats by Arthur. Arthur sighed.

"King's don't whine..." He says and Merlin smiles.

"Good boy." She praises and reaches out to stroke Cath but since she doesn't have a body her hand just goes through Cath. Meliodas, who had been outside came back with a flier.

"Hey guys looks like there's going to be another fight Festival at Vaizel!" He announces and everyone looks at him.

"Are you sure it's not a trap?" Hendrickson asks. Gilthunder looked excited but he tried to contain it.

"I don't know. But I could use the reward to expand the tavern..." He thinks to himself. Hawk scolds him for falling for the trap.

"Are you seriously going to risk this!?" He squeals.

"Yeah it sounds like it could be a lot of fun!" Meliodas says and everyone falls over.

Hawk Mama made her way over to Vaizel. That night you and Elizabeth were outside sweeping. Elizabeth noticed that you were sweeping rather aggressively. "Lady Y/N what's wrong?" She asks and you brush her off.

"Nothings wrong!" You snap at her. "And I'm not Lady anything! I never will be! I'm just a peasant girl I'm nothing special to anyone!" You say and a tear slides down your cheek.

"You're special to Arthur." Elizabeth reminds you and you sigh and look at her.

"Am I really though? I mean, these past few days it's like he's been ignoring me. And I just don't know what to make of that...Twice he's called me his Queen. So I know that should mean something but every time I try to ask him what he means by that we get interrupted!" You say and swipe your broom angrily and then gasp when it breaks. Elizabeth holds onto you and pulls you into her arms. "It's like we're kids all over again. Back then he used to call me sweet things like m'Lady and say I'd be his wife one day. But whenever I tried to ask him for more details he always either got shy and ran away or he pulled a prank on me and tripped me into some mud or locked me in the chicken coop. Now we're both nearly adults and he's still not mature enough to tell me if he loves me or not!"

"I know how frustrated you are." She says. "Meliodas ignored me for a time too. But then one day he stopped, and we became even closer. I'm sure Lord Arthur will too one day. I mean, after all, you are his Queen." You blush furiously when she says that.

"Can I really be a Queen though?" You ask. "I mean I'm such a klutz! And I know nothing about manners and-"

"None of that is important." Elizabeth says. "What really matters is that you care for your people and do everything in your power to care and protect them. You feel that way about Camelot don't you?" You nod.

"So does Arthur, that's what makes him such a great King." You say and blush a bit.

"And that's what will make you an excellent Queen when he finally tells you how he feels." Elizabeth says and you blush even harder and run off inside, embarrassed to have the princess see you in such a flustered state.

"Hey Elizabeth." Hawk says.

"What is it Hawk?" The princess asks.

"Wasn't that broom broken just a second ago?" He asks.

"Well yeah Y/N accidentally broke it and-" Her eyes go wide when she looks at it again and sees it back to normal. "Did it just magically fix itself!?" They both exclaim.

As soon as you stepped inside you gasped when you saw that everyone had gotten drunk. "What the hell is going on in here!?" You exclaimed.

"The Captain declared a pre-festival party and everyone got drunk." Gowther explains from beside you.

"Yes and although I advised him against it, Meliodas insisted that Arthur partake. Saying that a good King needs to learn how to hold his liquor." Merlin says and you look over and gasp when you see Arthur hugging Meliodas, a pint of ale in his hand.

"Heyyy Meliodas have I ever told you how cooooool your powers are!" He slurs and Meliodas sighs and sips his ale.

"Yeah kid. For the twentieth time tonight..." He says and then both boys' eyes widen as Arthur loses his balance and they both fall on the ground.

"Meliodas is really a bad influence on him..." Merlin says. "Why did I agree to let Arthur go through with this plan?"

"Something about teaching him a lesson to always listen to you instead of Meliodas." Gowther reminds her. "And also an experiment to see if he would finally have the courage to tell Y/N how he feels about her if he's drunk." Luckily you hadn't heard that because you were rushing over to Arthur to help him up. Cath had landed on the ground with a thud and was trying to get away from Arthur but he grabbed her tail.

"Wait kitty! Come back!" Arthur whines and Cath meows in pain and turns around and bites his fingers. Arthur cries out in pain and holds his hand. "Bad kitty!" He scolds Cath and then looks up and sees you and smirks. "There's my sexy Queen!" He says and your eyes widen and your face turns a dark shade of red.

"Your what!" You exclaim and Arthur stumbles to try to get up. You lean down and help him. "Arthur you don't know what you're saying, you're drunk."

"I may be drunk but I'm still as honest as ever!" He declares and he loses his balance again and he collapses on top of you. Luckily Merlin used her magic to push one of the extra beds set up downstairs for everyone towards you and Arthur to break your fall. Arthur laughed. "Wow isn't that lucky! We fall over and land right where I want to be with you!" He says and laughs then smirks. "In bed." Your eyes went wide again and you didn't know what to think.

"Arthur!" You exclaim and blush. He laughs.

"Don't worry I'm just kidding." He laughs and scoops you up off of the sheets, bridal style. "I'd never want our first time to be here! Even though it was in that dream that Gowther gave me..." Now you were pissed.

"Gowther did what..." You asked in a deadly calm tone.

"Well on our first night running the bar I didn't know what sex was and I kept getting an erection whenever I saw you because you look so hot in that uniform!" He adds and his hands roam on your sides a bit and his eyes locked with your breasts. You blushed more. "So he found out from Meliodas what sex was and then gave me a vision where we banged on one of the tables down here."

"WHAT!?" You exclaimed.

"Yeah it was amazing! And you were begging so much! You just couldn't keep your hands off of me! Begging me to strip you and touch you all over-" Arthur says and your anger towards the sin mounts as you hear how he depicted you as some sort of desperate slut and you started struggling in Arthur's arms and he had to use all of his strength to keep you from falling. You locked eyes with Gowther.

"YOU'D BETTER START RUNNING! BECAUSE I AM GOING TO SMACK YOU SO HARD YOU'LL TURN BACK INTO A DOLL!" You threaten him.

"Well that sounds like my cue to leave then." Gowther says and poses. "Gowther out!" He says and leaves the Boar Hat.

"Get back here you-" You say then Arthur presses his finger to your lips.

"Shhhh..." He says in a calm tone and holds you a little gentler, cradling you in his arms.

"A Queen shouldn't display her anger like that." Arthur says.

"But I'm not a Queen." You remind him and he smiles. You looked into his usually vibrant violet eyes and found them dark and his pupils were dilated.

"No she ain't!" A drunk Hauser says and grabs you out of Arthur's arms and throws you over his shoulder. "This maiden is mine!" He laughs and you start punching him and kicking him.

"I am not now let me go!" You say. You really hated being picked up against your will. Yet somehow you didn't mind so much when Arthur did it.

"Get your hands off of my Queen!" Arthur says in a dead serious tone and he gets out his sword and aims it at Hauser. Gilthunder, Meliodas, and Hendrickson all spit out their ale.

"Holy shit Arthur calm down!" Meliodas exclaims and runs over to the King to try to calm him.

"Don't interfere Meliodas." Arthur says. "This sorry excuse of a Holy Knight has been eyeing up my Y/N for far too long now!"

"Who says she's your Y/N!" Hauser reminds him. "Don't you think she has a right to decide that for herself." He says.

"Thank you for realizing that Hauser." You tell him kindly. "I do have a right to choose, and right now I choose to have you put me down this instant or else I'll beat you black and blue!" You tell him and he laughs.

"Good luck trying there missy." He says and looks at Arthur who had his sword pointed at his neck.

"She's not 'missy'. She's my Lady! Put her down now." He commands calmly. Hauser lets you down and Arthur takes your hand and pulls you behind him. "You, me outside now. We end this tonight." Everyone was watching with rapt attention.

"Arthur you really shouldn't be doing this you're in no condition to-" You plead to him but he just ignores you and walks outside. You let out a growl of frustration. "Even when he's drunk he doesn't listen to me!" You say and run outside and see him and Hauser standing on opposite sides in front of the bar.

"You sure you really want to do this kid?" Hauser slurs.

"It's the only way to settle this." Arthur says. "We both want Y/N, and the man that wants her the most deserves to have her, so whoever fights the hardest will win. And whoever wins, gets Y/N. Deal?" Arthur asks and holds out his hand to Hauser. Hauser smirks.

"You've got yourself a deal King." He says and shakes Arthur's hand.

"Arthur are you insane!" You yell to him. "I'm not some prize to be won!"

"I know that!" Arthur says and stumbles a bit as he pulls out his sword. "I'm just doing this to get this bloke to leave you alone!" He says and swings at Hauser who deflected him with a gust of wind. But Arthur quickly parried and knocked Hauser on his side with the hilt of his sword. Hauser chuckled and stood up.

"Are you even drunk? How are you still so accurate?" He asks.

"I'm not." Arthur says and slashes again, Hauser dodged but Arthur managed to cut a strand of his hair. "I'm only focused on one thing right now. Y/N. That's what's making me stronger. She's always made me stronger!" The King slurs, then grunts as Hauser punches him in the jaw. "Even when we were separated, just the thought of her drove me to fight to become a Holy Knight! And then when I became King, I found that strength again to become great not only for Camelot but for her as well! When she found me I was nothing." Arthur says and then lets out a cry as he got swept up by Hauser's rising tornado. "So I'm determined to become the man that she deserves!" He says and jumps from the tornado and lands a blow on Hauser, knocking him out. Ending the fight. Once it was over he started to feel his head throb and he stumbled but grunted as he was caught in your arms. "I think I need another drink." He says.

"What you need is to go to bed." You tell him and wrap his arm around your shoulders and you lead him inside to the back room where everyone's beds were set up. After assuring the others that both Arthur and Hauser were both fine they left to get Hauser and left you and Arthur alone in the room together. "Okay now get some rest." You tell him and he shakes his head and brings you in close.

"Not yet." He slurs and you look confused.

"Arthur you need rest." You tell him.

"What I need is you." He says and a blush spread across your features.

"What? Arthur what are you talking about!? You've been saying things like that forever and they've never made any sense-" He cut you off by pressing your lips to his. All other thoughts instantly left your mind. It took you many moments to process this. Arthur...your best friend since childhood...The King of Camelot! Was kissing you! You had no idea how long you've waited for this moment or wanted it until now. You closed your eyes and savored the kiss. His lips tasted of the ale that had given him the courage to do this with you, and his sunflower scent awoke your senses and caused you to let out a soft moan as he deepened the kiss with a groan of his own before laying back on the bed with you on top of him. When his head hit the pillow he finally released your lips.

"Was that what you wanted m'Lady?" He asks and you blush and nod. "Good. Because I wanted it too." He says and holds you to his chest and slowly closes his eyes. "I want all of you...Y/N, m'Lady, my Queen, my Love..." He whispers as he trails off to sleep. You didn't quite hear that last part.

"Arthur? What did you mean-" You sighed. Even with liquid courage, you still hadn't gotten your answer. But at least you got a few clues that gave you hope. And your first kiss...You would have a lot to explain to him when he woke up tomorrow. And with that thought you to drifted off to sleep.


	9. Separated

Arthur groaned when he woke up to light shining in his face. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand. "Ugh...why do I feel so awful?" He asks himself and looks over at his side and notices Cath curled into his shoulder, purring loudly. He smiled a bit. "Glad to see you got a good night's sleep." He says then senses a weight on his chest. He looks and his eyes nearly jump out of his head when he sees your sleeping form, gently laying on top of him. He screamed so loud he probably woke everybody up and jumped out of bed. You landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." You say and rub the back of your head. "Arthur what's wrong?" You ask him and stand up. He was breathing heavily in the corner and staring at you.

"W-Why were we asleep in the same bed together?" He asks. You arched an eyebrow.

"You don't remember what happened last night do you?" You ask him and he shakes his head.

"No. All I remember is Meliodas giving me a pint and then I woke up with you on top of me!" Arthur exclaims.

"That's the best way to wake up if you ask me." Meliodas smirks as he comes down with Elizabeth. "The worst way is by a horrible noise that wakes up half of Britannia..." Meliodas says and crosses his arms. Arthur tugs at his shirt collar and sweats a bit.

"S-sorry Sir Meliodas." Arthur says. "Do you by any chance remember what happened last night? What did I do?"

"Arthur why are you screaming so loudly?" Merlin asks, floating into the room.

"The poor kid got so drunk he doesn't remember anything that happened last night!" Meliodas laughs. He got a mischievous grin.

"Well then I guess we should probably tell him." Merlin says.

"Yes! Please tell me what happened! I need to know if I did anything horrible! And if I did then I should atone for my sins!" Arthur declares. You smiled at how noble he was.

"Well then you've got a lot of atoning to do." Howzer says, coming over to stand beside Meliodas "You tried to kill me last night because I was making moves on Y/N!" Howzer says.

"I did?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yeah! You went nuts!" Howzer says. "You said you'd fight me for Y/N and then we fought and you knocked me out! But you were fighting so hard, for a second I thought you might actually kill me..."

"I'm sorry Howzer." Arthur apologizes. "I'm just very protective of Y/N. She is my most treasured friend after all..." Arthur says and smiles at you. You faked a smile back. Hiding the fact that he still referred to you as a friend struck a dagger in your heart.

"I thought you'd be more than friends after what you did to her last night." Meliodas says. Arthur's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to Meliodas.

"What did I do?!" He exclaims.

"Well we aren't too sure." Meliodas says. "You see after you and Howzer had your little drunken sword fight, Y/N brought you back here to bring you to bed. We all left once you two came back here. But it looks like she spent the night...And I could hear it from upstairs..." Meliodas says. Arthur looked confused.

"Hear what?" He asks. Meliodas smirks.

"Y/N's moans of pleasure." Meliodas says and Arthur's eyes pop out of his head again.

"HER WHAT?!" He exclaims.

"What?!" You exclaim. "I thought I was quiet was I really that loud?" You ask. Sure when Arthur had kissed you you let out a soft moan of pleasure, but it couldn't have been that loud.

"Wait what!?" Arthur asks. "Y/N why were you moaning?" A light blush tinted your cheeks and you looked at the ground.

"Arthur last night you-" You start but are cut off by Meliodas.

"Took her virginity." Meliodas says and Arthur freezes. "Lost yours as well too. You finally became a man, King Arthur. How does it feel?" He pats the King on the back and he falls over onto the mattress. You look over him.

"Arthur?" You ask him. He looked up at you in awe. Your head was blocking the light in just the right spot that it created a halo of sorts around you. It was beautiful... You were beautiful. Had he really made love to you last night? This beautiful Goddess. This angel on Earth? Had he seen you in all your glory, and gotten your permission to take something so precious from you that you would never get back? But of course he had to be punished for doing such a thing without making you a proper lady through marriage! So not remembering such a pleasant experience would be the consequence! "My King are you alright?" You ask him gently. He sat up and breathed heavily.

"I can't believe it..." He says. "Did I really-But I don't remember-Oh Y/N I'm so sorry! Did I force myself on you!?" He pleads and takes your hands.

"Well...I suppose a little at first. I mean the whole thing was unexpected at first but-" Again you were cut off by Meliodas.

"Then it sounded like she really enjoyed it." He says and you both blush. "She kept begging you to go harder! She was all like 'Oh Arthur!'" Meliodas imitates. "'Please give it to me!' 'Oh faster, harder! Yes my King don't hold back! Take me so hard I won't be able to walk for days!'" He begs and both of your faces are bright red. Arthur screamed and ran out of the room.

"I totally got him!" Meliodas says. "That'll teach him to wake us up from our beauty sleep!" Suddenly he was slapped by Elizabeth.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Elizabeth scolds him.

"The poor boy's been through enough! And now you may have just ruined his chances at a relationship with Y/N! The woman he's been in love with his whole life!" Elizabeth scolds.

"I thought I might have helped him." Meliodas says softly, shrinking under Elizabeth's angry glare. You had run out after Arthur.

"Arthur!" You called out once you were outside. You saw him sitting on the porch, his face in his hands. Cath affectionately chewing his hair in an attempt to soothe him. "Arthur?" You crouched beside him. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that!" Arthur exclaims. "I mean oh my gosh I can't believe I actually slept with you!" He says in disbelief. You felt like you had been stabbed in the heart again.

"What..." You said.

"I really am sorry Y/N. I should have never done something like that to you! Believe me it was never my intention." He says and takes your hand. "You're my best friend. I would have never made such a careless decision sober! Believe me I'll never do that again! I swear! So we can still be friends right? Y/N?" Tears were filling your eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He felt a stinging sensation on his face. It knocked Cath right off his head.

"Well I'm sorry you regret it so much!" You yell at him. "I'll be sure to never sleep with you at all you bastard!" You yell at him.

"But Y/N we already-" Arthur tries to explain.

"We never had sex!" You tell him. "All you did was kiss me!"

"I-" Arthur smiled "I kissed you? That's it?"

"Yeah." You say. "Meliodas was just pulling a prank on you and you were gullible enough to believe him! But I suppose I should thank him! Because now I know how much you'd hate to be with me!" You tell him. Realization of what he'd done, finally hit Arthur.

"Wait-no Y/N. I-I didn't mean-" Arthur tries to persuade you but it's no use.

"Save it my Lord." You tell him. "I already have my answer. Obviously the thought of me being romantically involved with you repulses you. So don't worry. It'll never happen now!" You tell him and storm back inside.

"No wait Y/N that's not it at all I-" The door slammed in his face. "Love you..." He says and Cath looks down at him. Fresh tears came down Arthur's cheeks. "How come I can never get the courage to say those words..." He says and bangs his head on the door. "And now she'll never want anything to do with me ever again!" Suddenly he got knocked over by Meliodas slamming the door open.

"We're at the festival everybody!" He says happily. Then he looks shocked at the scene before him. "What the-"

"What happened to Vaizel?" Elizabeth asks.

"It looks like it's been turned into some sort of maze." Howzer says.

"No..." Merlin says and surveys the land. "A labyrinth."

"There's a big rock at the center!" Elizabeth notices.

"That must be where the tournament's being held!" You say.

"Well then let's get going." Meliodas says cheerfully and gets off of Hawk mama and heads towards the maze entrance.

"Wait for me!" Elizabeth says and runs after him.

"Us too!" Hendrickson, Gilthunder, and Howzer say, along with Griamore.

"I suppose this could be educationally interesting." Gowther says and follows them.

"Y/N?" Arthur asks. You don't turn to him. "Are you-"

"Of course I'm going." You say simply. "Maybe I'll get lost and never have to see you again. Isn't that a nice thought?" You suggest and start to leave.

"I won't let that happen." Arthur declares and you stop. "We made a promise Y/N. Wherever you go I go. If you go into that labyrinth I'm coming with you. And I'll never leave your side." You remained silent.

"As you wish. My King." You say and walk ahead. Your simple answer crushed the young boy's heart.

Inside the labyrinth you all looked at the buildings that were stuck in the walls. "It's so gruesome." Elizabeth says.

"Yeah. It's like the whole town got swept up into the walls." Arthur says.

"I think that might be exactly what happened." You say and a sad look comes across your features. You felt a hand gently take yours. You looked up and saw Arthur, giving you a kind smile. For a moment you forgot about the tragedy of the morning and remembered the joy of last night. The man you had known forever and had been developing feelings for had finally kissed you. Your first kiss...but then you remembered that it was all a lie and pulled your hand away and looked away from Arthur. You remembered what he said. How it tore your heart to shreds. All last night had been was a drunken lie. That damned alcohol had given him the delusion that he loved you. You knew better now. He was a King. And you were a commoner. It could never happen. And yet he still tried to win you back.

"Y/N, please." Arthur begged and tried to take your hand back. You moved away. "I didn't mean it! You misunderstood-"

"No Arthur." You say. "I understood perfectly. It's because I'm a commoner isn't it?" You ask him.

"What?" He asks.

"Because I'm a commoner and you're a King. I'm too low class for you. You tell him. That's why you'd never want to be romantically involved with me. Such a union would be beneath you." You tell him with an emotionless face. "It's okay. I understand." You say and start to move forward to keep up with the others.

"No Y/N! That's not it at all! You've got it all wrong!" Arthur says and moves in front of you.

"Then what's right?!" You yell at him. "Ever since we were kids you've confused me! You treat me like your best friend then you go and call me your Lady, and now your Queen and I expect you'll treat me different or at least tell me what your intentions for our future are but you don't!" You yell at him. Everyone stopped to stare at the two of you. "What are you hiding! Why can't you just tell me how you feel! Am I really just your friend?" Arthur didn't answer. He just stared at you then looked away. "That answers that then." You said and started to walk away. A tear on your cheek. Hope leaving your heart. You could feel it shriveling inside of you as you moved past the man you thought you loved. Your King. Suddenly a firm hand grasped yours. You tried to pull away. "My King-"

"I told you not to address me with such formalities." He says and then turns back to you. His expression serious. "Yes I am your King. But I'm your best friend first."

"And that's it!" You tell him and pull yourself out of his grip and step back. "I get it! We're just friends. Those nicknames you gave me were just friendly, not romantic. I misunderstood."

"No Y/N." Arthur says. "I misunderstood. I had no idea how frustrated I was making you. I'm so sorry you had to go through that all these years. That's a sin I don't think I'll ever atone for. Keeping someone I care for so much in the dark for so long. Keeping my true feelings secret in fear of rejection from you." He says and a surge of excitement goes through you. You turn back to him and smile. This was it. Here it comes. Meliodas smiled and went to stand by Arthur for support. "The truth is, Y/N you're much stronger than me. You always have been. No matter what threat we faced, no matter how long we were separated, you never let our friendship die."

"Neither did you." You remind him.

"You always had hope that you'd find me again." Arthur says. "I knew that when I ran into you in the tavern in Camelot. And that hope is what's made me strong the past ten years. I wanted to be strong like you. But not to withstand the storm of emotions, but to gain the power to admit them, and protect the people I care about more than anything in the world!" He declares. "Y/N...You've made me the great King I am today. And I know you'll make me even better in the future. I need you at my side. I can't bear to be without you."

"Neither can I..." You tell Arthur. "Those past ten years without you were torture! Not knowing how you felt about me, or if I'd ever find you again. It felt like I was constantly searching for an answer I'd never find!" You exclaim.

"Then search no longer m'Lady!" Arthur says proudly. "Because I'll give you your long awaited answer. And I won't waste another minute!"

"Oh my gosh..." Elizabeth says and covers her mouth in shock.

"He's finally going to do it!" Hawk says happily. Merlin smiled proudly.

"He's finally gained his courage to face his biggest challenge yet. I've never been so proud." Merlin says and smiles.

"Y/N..." Arthur says adoringly.

"Arthur..." You say dreamily. Just hearing you say his name like that made his heart skip a beat. He took a deep breath.

"I-" a wall suddenly appeared between you. Cutting him off. It took a moment for everyone to realize what had happened.

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas roared and banged on the wall beside Arthur.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth exclaims and does the same.

"Y/N!" Arthur yells.

"Arthur!" You yell and hit the wall. But it was no use. Arthur got out his sword and hit it as hard as he could. It made a sizable dent but the wall quickly regenerated. Meliodas was hacking away.

"It's no use Sir Meliodas!" Arthur says. "We can't break the wall!"

"We have to!" Meliodas says. "I have to protect Elizabeth!"

"And I need to protect Y/N and Merlin! But we can't waste our energy on a wall that won't break!" Arthur says and Meliodas calms down.

"You're not worried about her?" He asks. Arthur touches the wall and smiles.

"Of course I am..." He says. "I always worry about her. She's on my mind more than she should be." He smiles. "But I know how strong she is. And you know how strong Elizabeth is. We have to believe in that strength. I know my Y/N can do anything...She'll be alright."

"And so will Elizabeth." Meliodas says. "My fierce Goddess."

"It's just the three of us!" Elizabeth exclaims and Hawk runs in circles. "Another wall came up while our backs were turned and separated us from Gilthunder and the others! How will we find them?"

"We will." You tell her and touch the wall. "We just have to be strong for them. And have faith that they'll find us." You tell her. "If Arthur could find me again after ten years he can find me now too!"

"Meliodas can do the same!" Elizabeth proclaims. "I'll protect you Lady Y/N."

"I will too!" Hawk exclaims and poses.

"Elizabeth...I told you I'm not a Lady...I still don't know how Arthur feels. It seems like the Universe doesn't want me to ever find out." You say.

"Then fight the Universe!" Elizabeth urges. "You'll get your answer one day I promise!"

"I hope I do...I'll wait for it...forever if I have to." You say to the wall.

"Y/N..." Arthur says from the other side. "I swear I'll find you. I promise I'll always find you no matter what because no matter how many obstacles are thrown in my way I'll overcome every one to tell you I love you." He says and let's go of the wall. "Just wait for me a little longer m'Lady. You'll get your answer soon I promise." He and Meliodas walked away.

"Why did you do that!" Gloxinia complained to Dolor.

"Do what?" Dolor asks.

"Cut off the King before he could proclaim his love for the woman who holds his heart!" Gloxinia asks. "I wanted to see her reaction!"

"I was getting bored." Dolor says. "Besides, this is a fighting festival, not a love festival. The only thing they should be concerned about is how to defeat their opponent, not romance."

"I suppose you're right." Gloxinia says and crosses his arms and sighs.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure they'll find each other." Dolor says. "And when they do...we could make their romance a tragedy. Those are always the best ones are they not?"

"That they are." Gloxinia agrees. "If the King isn't even strong enough to tell the woman he loves how he feels, there's no way he can protect her from us! And so she will perish, along with the King's heart."

"How poetic." Dolor claps. "I can't wait to see that ending." Gloxinia chuckles.

"Oh don't worry my giant friend." He says. "You won't have to wait long..."


	10. Strong Enough

You ran and hid behind the bushes, breathing heavily, praying for your life that he wouldn't find you. That diseased menace that had been hunting you all day! You could hear the footsteps. He was coming closer, you willed yourself into a small ball to try to protect yourself, but alas! He had found you! "Cooties!" A young Arthur screams and throws himself on top of you. You shrieked and tried to get out of the little boy's grasp. "Get off! Get off! Get off! I don't want cooties!" You yelled and used all your strength to shove your friend off of you.

"But I thought girls had cooties, not boys." Arthur says, confused.

"No we don't! Bakka!" You yell at him. "It's you boys that are all dirty and germy! And if you thought I had cooties why would you want to touch me!?"

"So you wouldn't feel left out..." Arthur says shyly. "I know a lot of the other girls don't want to be your friend because you're too rough with them. So I figured if you gave me your cooties, then I'd be less different from you and we could be closer friends." Arthur says and smiles. You teared up and hugged the boy, using all your strength so you nearly crushed him.

"Oh Arthur! Why are you so sweet and polite!?" You exclaim and bury your head in his shoulder.

"It's just how I am for you Y/N." Arthur explains and smiles at you. "You're the most important person in the world to me..." He says and plays with his thumbs, blushing a bit. You didn't know how to respond to show him affection, so you just punched him in the arm and he fell over.

"Ouch!" He says and rubs his arm. But he was smiling because he knew you only hit him when you wanted to show him how much you cared about him. If that was your way of giving affection, he'd let you beat him black and blue. Suddenly they heard some horses running out down the path. You two looked up curiously from the bushes and saw that it was some Holy Knights, leaving for a mission.

"Wow..." You say, in awe of their splendor and power. "Aren't they amazing?" You ask. You could only imagine having that sort of power. You dreamed of growing up to be able to fight your enemies and defend the kingdom you loved. All those weak little girls that made fun of you now, would wish to be you once you got old enough to become a Holy Knight. The band stopped in front of a house. One of the Knights dismounted and walked up to the door. The others dismounted their horses as well.

"What's going on?" Arthur asks.

"I don't know..." You say and watch. The door opened and an old woman stood there. She smiled and gave an excited jump and ran back inside the house after the Knight said something to her. She reappeared with a young woman, who appeared to be around the same age as the Knight. The Knight got down on one knee and the girl gasped and smiled. "It's a proposal!" You exclaim and watch as all the Knights cheer for the newly engaged couple.

"A proposal?" Arthur asks you. "For what?"

"Marriage!" You tell him. "My mom told me about it. It's something adults do when they're in love. They have a big ceremony where they're made husband and wife, and then they live together for the rest of their lives and have kids and stuff." Arthur watched the scene with rapt attention. The Knight picked up the woman and spun her around before the two shared a passionate kiss. "Yuck!" You exclaim and stick your tongue out. Arthur however, didn't seem so disgusted by the scene. In fact it seemed like he enjoyed it. What you didn't know, was that he was imagining that being you and him when you were adults. He could see it now, himself in shining armor, walking up to your door and asking for you to give him your heart forever, and then he would pull you close to him and kiss you, sealing the promise that you would be his forever.

"I'm gonna be a Holy Knight one day." He tells you and you look at him curiously. "I'm gonna train hard and get stronger, so that I can protect you Y/N." You blushed at his kind words and just to show him how much you appreciated that gesture, you punched him in the arm again.

Now you walked next to Elizabeth and Hawk, playing with the locket that Arthur gave you. You couldn't help but think about him. Elizabeth's hand on your shoulder pulled you from your thoughts. "You're thinking about him aren't you?" You nodded.

"I hope he's alright..." You say.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Elizabeth reassures you. "He's a King, he's very strong and powerful." You giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that I've never really seen Arthur fight that much. I've always known him as a weak little boy. It's crazy to think that he's grown into this powerful King." You explain. "Back then I was stronger than him."

"REALLY!?" Elizabeth and Hawk exclaim. You blushed and nodded.

"A lot of the women in Camelot said I played like a boy. I was always so rough that they didn't want their daughters to play with me. And because I was a girl, the boys never wanted to play with me. Arthur was the only real friend I had. We were going to become Holy Knights together one day. But then he got adopted, and I was left all alone..." You say sadly.

"Why didn't you become a Holy Knight?" Elizabeth asks.

"After Arthur left I had no one. It was just me and my mother. I still wanted to become a Holy Knight, in hopes that I could see Arthur again and we could go through with our plan, but then my mother told me the real reason my father disappeared..." You looked away, you didn't want them to see you cry. "He was a Holy Knight, and he got killed during a mission. She told me how dangerous it is to be a Holy Knight, and even though I told her I didn't care, she said that she would never be happy again if she lost me too. I realized then that she'd be alone like me when Arthur left. And I would never want anyone to go through what I felt. So I chose to give up being a Holy Knight, and stay with her, for her sake."

"That's so noble of you Lady Y/N." Elizabeth says. "I can see why Arthur likes you so much. You always put the people you care about before yourself. You gave up your greatest desire for someone you love. I know how it feels. I'm the same way. You may not be a Holy Knight but I know that on the inside, you're just as strong as them."

"Thank you Princess." You tell her and hold her hands. "You're pretty strong too on the inside. We just both need to work on having that strength come out." Elizabeth nods in agreement. Suddenly you both hear Hawk squealing. You both run up to him and see him being tormented by Diane.

"Diane!" Elizabeth exclaims. She looks up at the two of you cautiously.

"Do I know you?" She asks.

"She must have lost her memories of me..." Elizabeth says. Your heart ached for the Princess. You knew how close the two of them were. It only got worse when Diane said she distrusted humans. Suddenly you felt the ground rumbling.

"What's going on?" You ask. Suddenly you saw the ground start to split. "Guys run!" You exclaim and start running as fast as you can, but you couldn't outrun it. Just as you thought you would fall to your doom, Diane caught you and took off away from the chasm. You all reached safety and she put you guys down. "Thank you Lady Diane." You tell her.

"Think nothing of it." She says simply. You all found a stream. "I think it's shallow enough I can walk through it." Diane says and makes her way through it. Suddenly she screeches when leeches attach to her legs.

"Diane! I'm coming!" Elizabeth exclaims and springs into action, jumping into the river. You watched, amazed by the Princess's bravery. She pulled the leeches off of Diane. You thought she would have been disgusted by the task. But she didn't care. She was being brave to help her friend and that made her strong. You got a determined look on your face and jumped in after her.

"Y/N! Not you too! You're all idiots!" Hawk exclaimed from the shore. You swam over to Diane and helped Elizabeth get the leeches off while Diane made her way back to land. Once on the shore, you all took a breather.

"Thank you so much..." Diane says. "I guess I really do know you. Only good friends would have done that for me."

"Well we are good friends." Elizabeth tells Diane. Suddenly she gasped. "Sir Meliodas!" She exclaimed. You immediately turned, your heart thudding with excitement at the possibility of seeing Arthur again! But he wasn't there. Your heart sunk. What if something happened to him!? Suddenly you noticed that Meliodas multiplied and was saying something about protecting a forest...You didn't entirely understand it, but you knew that this definitely wasn't Meliodas. Suddenly they all disappeared when Hauser and Gilthunder came back and attacked them. They told you guys that they got separated from the others. Suddenly something attacked Hauser. It was a small Earth Crawler. It went for Hawk next. You tried to pull it off but Hawk just ate and then became half Earth Crawler.

"Okay so that's a thing now..." You say and pale when a giant Earth Crawler appeared. You all screamed. It was huge!

"What do we do!" Hawk exclaims.

"We'll have to fight it!" You say.

"But we don't have weapons! We'll get eaten alive!" He squeals.

"We'll have to make do!" You exclaim.

"So this was your plan?" Dolor asks Gloxinia.

"Yes." He answers. "An Earth Crawler will devour the King's love, while he was helpless to save her, since he could not reach her. The blow will be devastating! A perfect tragedy don't you think?"

"I suppose." Dolor says simply, making Gloxinia irritated. You thought about how you would fight this thing. You didn't have any weapons, so you'd have to rely on some sort of magic. The problem was, you had no clue what that magic was. You clenched your fists and thought hard. You looked deep within yourself, trying to find something, anything that could help you. You felt some sort of magic flowing in you. It felt like something had been unlocked. Had you done it? Had you unlocked your magic power? You looked around for some way to test it, but there was so much going on. But you did notice something, it felt like everyone had gotten stronger.

Arthur charged the Earth Crawler he and Meliodas were fighting. But Meliodas killed it before he could even land a blow on it. Meliodas landed the killing blow. The worm squealed and died.

"Sir Meliodas that was amazing!" Arthur fanboys. "I can't believe you did that all on your own!"

"Yeah, yeah." Meliodas says, brushing off the praise. "Now how about we cook this thing. I don't know about you but I'm starving!" Arthur felt his stomach grumble. He felt a vibration on his head and looked up at Cath.

"I guess we could eat it. I'm not sure how good it will be though." Arthur says. Meliodas cooks it up and they both take a bite. Immediately Arthur ran to the other side of the path and threw it up. Cath threw up too, but thankfully since Arthur was bending over it didn't get on him. "Wow. The rumors were true. That was awful!" Arthur says and Meliodas nods.

"Now did you mean the meat or my cooking?" Meliodas asks. Arthur immediately blushed.

"The Earth Crawler meat of course!" He says quickly. "I'm sure you're an amazingly talented cook!" Meliodas laughed.

"I'm the worst!" He says and smiles. "Luckily we have Ban to make up for that." He notices Arthur looks sad.

"What's up kid?" Meliodas asks Arthur.

"It's just...I wish I could be strong like you." Arthur says. "I couldn't protect Merlin, the person who has done so much for me. More than I could ever repay. And I can barely protect Y/N, the girl I love with all my heart. It just seems that no matter how hard I try, I'll never be good enough for them."

"Hey don't think like that." Meliodas tells Arthur. "Merlin and Y/N love you just the way you are! You don't have to be so upset about it!"

"But I do!" Arthur says. "Especially for Y/N! It's worse for her...I can't even tell her I love her..." He says sadly. "And I've caused her so much stress because of that! I'll never make it up to her!"

"You will." Meliodas says. "By never leaving her side again once we find her. Tell her you love her, and then do your best to protect her and make her happy. That's all that matters. You just have to try."

"Thank you Sir Meliodas!" Arthur says. "Once I find Y/N I'm going to tell her how I feel! But what if she doesn't like me back!" Arthur exclaims.

"Trust me I'm positive she loves you." Meliodas says.

"How do you know!?" Arthur asks.

"Her heart beat increases whenever you're around." Meliodas says.

"How did you sense that?" Arthur asks.

"I didn't really sense it so much as groping her breast sometimes when she looked at you." Meliodas says.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Arthur roared in surprise. You gasped and looked at the wall beside you.

"What is it Y/N?" Hawk asks.

"I could have sworn I heard Arthur..." You say and run over to the wall. You placed a hand on it. "He's on the other side!" You say.

"Sir Meliodas! Why were you groping her!? You know I like her!" Arthur complained. Any other guy and he would have been pissed but he admired Meliodas too much to be that mad at him.

"That's why I did it." Meliodas says. "I was just getting a lay of the land for you. She didn't even feel it she was so focused on you."

"R-Really?!" Arthur perked up. "H-How did they feel?" He asks then his face turns red.

"How did what feel?" Meliodas asks. He knew full well what the King was referring to. He just wanted to hear him say it.

"Her...Her boobs." He stutters.

"Oh! Eh they were okay." He says. "Sure they were soft and springy but most breasts are like that."

"No they're not!" Arthur argues. "Y/N has the best breasts! They're perfect!"

"And how do you know that?" Meliodas smirked and Arthur started sweating and tugging at his shirt collar.

"I mean, they look so great...In my mind I just imagined them as something incredible..." Arthur admits shyly.

"Ooohhhh in your mind. Having wet dreams about your childhood friend are we?" He asks and Arthur blushes worse.

"No no no no! It's not like that!" Arthur insists. Meliodas doesn't change his expression. "Well...it's only happened twice..." He admits softly.

"Ohhh! Not so innocent anymore are we!" Meliodas teases.

"No! I didn't even go to sleep wanting to have one! It just sort of happened..." Arthur says. "Ever since that vision Gowther gave me...the thought of doing something so intimate with her hasn't left my mind! Her beautiful naked figure haunts me and makes me think about the dirtiest things I never thought I could imagine before!"

"So that explains why your sheets were dirty two nights ago." Meliodas says. "I mean I can see why. I could see Y/N looking pretty hot naked. Maybe I should peep on her sometime while she's bathing?"

"I can't allow that!" Arthur declares, getting in front of him.

"Right. Because you'll be doing it yourself." Meliodas says.

"Right!" Arthur says then realizes what he's just said. "Ah! No! I mean-" Meliodas just laughs.

"Relax kid it's fine. It's natural to want to think about her like that." Meliodas says.

"No it's not. Y/N is special...I don't want to think about her just as some object of desire. Sure she's sexy and I'd love to make love to her some time but she's so much more than her appearance...She's just unique. And that's what makes her perfect in my mind." Arthur says. Suddenly he senses something. "Y/N..." He says and touches the wall.

"Arthur..." You whisper.

"I'm right here my love. I'm coming for you, and once I have you in my arms again I'll never let you go. I promise..." Arthur declares.


	11. Love Gained and Lost

"I can feel it too Arthur." Meliodas says and runs his hand along the wall. "Elizabeth and the others are on the other side of this wall, I just know it!"

"Yeah! Now that we know that they're there there's no way we're going to abandon them. We're going to put all our focus into finding a way across this..." Arthur started then sniffed the air. "What is that delicious smell?" He sniffs and turns away to find some more Earth Crawler meat on a leaf nearby.

"Is that more Earth Crawler meat?" Meliodas asks.

"Yeah it is." Arthur says and the two rush over to it. "But it smells so good and looks so delicious." They both taste it and find that it is in fact a lot better than the other meat. "I've never tasted anything so amazing! I should bring them back to Camelot to cook for me and the people!"

"No. He's going to work for me at the Boar Hat!" Meliodas says.

"Well I already do." A man says from behind them. The two turn to find Ban. Arthur gets excited.

"Wow! Now two of the Seven Deadly Sins are traveling with us Cath! Isn't that exciting!" He asks the cat. She licks her paw in response.

"Ban!" Meliodas screams.

"Cap'n!" Ban screams. Arthur covers his face with his arms as the two men start fighting with each other.

"Wow. I've never seen such a display of power." Arthur tells Cath and she rolls her eyes. Next thing Arthur knew he was starting off an arm wrestling match between Meliodas and Ban. His jaw dropped when he saw Ban slam Meliodas into the ground. "Just how strong are these two..." Arthur says to himself and Cath. The two of them were talking to each other and then Arthur realized something. "Wait a minute, guys how are we going to get through this wall! It regenerates so fast, I'm not even sure if we could get through it...I'll never see Y/N again and tell her I love her..." Arthur says softly and bangs his head against the wall.

"Wait a minute, the King finally has the balls to tell that girl of his how he feels?" Ban asks.

"I have always had the balls!" Arthur argues. Cath meows otherwise and Arthur frowns at her. "I just never found the right moment."

"Listen kid, if you want some advice I'd say that once you know you love someone, you shouldn't waste any time telling them that." Ban says and Arthur notices a seriousness in his tone. Meliodas seems to be deep in thought too. "Because every moment with them is precious, and if you really care about them, then you want to enjoy every moment with them and be able to share your honest feelings. Because at any moment, they could be taken away, and you don't want to have any regrets if that happens."

"Oh my gosh!" Arthur realizes. "What if Y/N is in danger right now? What if she dies when I'm not there to at least try and fight for her? And before I tell her how much I..." Arthur runs over to the wall and starts hacking away at it with his sword.

"Go Arthur!" Meliodas cheers.

"I'm coming for you Y/N!" Arthur yells.

"Hey you know Cap'n I think the kid might have the right idea." Ban says and gets out his weapon. "What do you say we help him out?"

"We take this wall down together?" Meliodas asks. "So bad that it can't regenerate?" Arthur stopped hacking at the wall and panted.

"Wow... I am such a failure. I couldn't protect Merlin and now I can't even tell Y/N how I feel or protect her. They must think I'm worthless." Arthur says then screams as Meliodas and Ban blow a huge hole in the wall.

"Stand back everyone!" Diane yells. You guys run back and then a hole blows in the wall.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth yells.

"Elizabeth!" He yells and runs through, Ban following.

"Arthur!" You call out to him and he stands up and smiles. Hearing your voice sent a rush of newfound courage and power through him and he ran through the hole.

"Y/N!" He charges through.

"You know Arthur, it's not what people think of you that matters." Meliodas says. "It's how you feel about them that makes you strong."

"You're right Sir Meliodas!" Arthur says as he feels his outlook on life start to change. "From this point on I'm not going to try to be the person everyone wants me to be. I'm going to be the person I need to be, for the people I love like Merlin and Y/N! I'll find a way to save Merlin and I'll make Y/N my Queen and together we'll make Camelot stronger than ever!" He runs through the hole and you run up to meet him.

"Arthur!" You exclaim and throw your arms around his neck and he grabs your hips and picks you up and spins you around.

"Y/N!" Arthur exclaims and tears up. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He sets you down and holds your face in his hands.

"I'm so relieved you're safe." You say and cup his cheek. "I was so worried about you. Even though I know how strong you are I still worry that something will go wrong and there'd be nothing I can do." Arthur's heart started beating and his breathing became labored. This was it. The moment was coming. "But the most important thing is that you're back now and now you can tell me..." She notices something over his shoulder and smirks. "Well look who's back..." She says and notices Ban is next to Meliodas. "You know I never got a good look at him before back in Camelot but Elaine is right, he is really hot." Arthur's face falls and he falls over.

"Y/N..." Arthur whines and gives you a puppy face, even though you're facing away from him. Cath meows at him. "What Cath?" He asks and the cat tugs on his hair and points her tail at you. "Oh right! Courage, tell her how I feel." He reaffirms to himself. You were ogling at Ban a bit when suddenly Arthur was in front of you, a determined look on his face. You had seen that look before. But the fire burning in those brilliant violet eyes of his seemed more intense than ever. "You don't ever have to worry about me again. You may not have believed me when I told you this when we were kids, but you're the reason I've gotten stronger." Arthur declares and holds your hands. "Even when you weren't around me I've been fighting and training for you. I always have been since the moment I met you, and I'll keep fighting for you, even if you die." At this point everyone had turned to watch what was happening. All of the girls seemed excited for you and the men regarded Arthur with pride. "I should have told you this years ago, and saved you all of the pain and turmoil in your heart caused by your lack of knowledge on my true feelings. I'll never be able to make that up to you. But I will try to every day, because Y/N," He grasps your waist and pulls you flush up against his chest, looking deep into your eyes. "I love you. And I can only hope that you feel the same way about me..." You smile at him and then punch his arm. It doesn't do much. He just looks at it and rubs it a bit.

"Wow. That didn't have the same effect it did when we were kids." You notice and Arthur smiles.

"Uh, what's going on?" Hawk asks. Arthur looked at you with a look of utter adoration and you returned the look.

"That's how I used to show you affection when we were little." You remind him and he smiles. "But since that doesn't have as much of an effect on you anymore, it looks like I'll have to find a different way to show you affection." Arthur looks confused.

"What are you going to-" You cut him off by grabbing his tie and yanking him towards you and crashing your lips to his. Everyone cheered Arthur's face turned red at first but then he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around your back and brought you in even closer to him. Cath moved to stay at his feet so you could run a hair through his wild amber locks and he held your upper and lower back with different hands to keep you against him so he could kiss you with more passion. It was a dream come true, the girl he's loved his whole life loves him back. Then Meliodas noticed something and everyone looked to see what lay before them.

"We went all the way through the adjacent wall." Meliodas says. You and Arthur pull apart to look.

"It's the goal." Arthur says and you two look at each other and follow the others into it.

"Oh I'm so glad I got to see that." Gloxinia says and smiles at Dolor. "Seeing the King finally profess his love to the woman he loves, why it surely inspired everyone to get into the fighting spirit. They'll be fighting with a lot harder now I'm sure."

"That would make this more interesting." Dolor says. "I suppose you made the right decision keeping them both alive." Everyone seemed to be regrouped with the people that they lost in the maze. Then you noticed something strange about Meliodas.

"Sir Meliodas what's wrong?" You ask him.

"Those are two of the Ten Commandments." He tells everyone and you look up at them and gasp. The power they wielded made a shiver run down your spine. You felt Arthur gently take your wrist and pull you close to him. That arm wrapped around your waist and his free hand was gripping his sword. They started to explain how the tournament would be run, and then someone interrupted and asked for proof that they could grant any wish. Suddenly the ground started shaking and Arthur pulled you into a protective hug, to cover you from the dust and rocks that were going by. After everything had cleared you looked up and saw two big hands had been formed.

"He must be a giant." You tell Arthur and he nods. The other Commandment does something as well and you overhear from someone that everyone else in the labyrinth had just been killed. You and Arthur gasped.

"All of those poor people..." You say and you and Arthur hug to comfort each other. "Arthur, are you afraid?" You ask him and he smiles at you.

"I'm not afraid of anything when I'm with you." He says and rests his head on top of yours. Cath jumps off of him and onto your shoulder and wiggles her tail in his face, making him sneeze and you giggle slightly.

"Hey if you two keep being all romantic and cute with each other and ignoring us I'm going to have to kill you!" Dolor warns and Arthur draws his sword and pulls you against his chest, he held the blade in front of you protectively. Meliodas and Ban stepped in front of the both of you.

"We won't let you hurt them." Meliodas says. Suddenly everything started moving. Arthur held onto you tightly. When everything stopped moving you and Arthur noticed you were standing next to someone.

"Everyone is in teams of two!" Gloxinia explains and numbers the pairs.

"But Gloxinia." Dolor says. "Arthur and the swordsman have that girl with them." Gloxinia smiles.

"I know. I figured I would allow them to be a team of three since I want to see how powerful the King will become when his love's life is on the line." Gloxinia says. "And I'm sensing a strange magical energy coming from her...I have a theory about what it is and I want to test it."

"Hi I'm Arthur it's nice to meet you!" Arthur says and holds out his hand to the swordsman. He only narrows his eyes at him. "And this is my girlf-" He stops himself and looks at you and blushes. The man arches an eyebrow. "Well to be honest I'm not too sure what she is to me at the moment. You see we only just told each other that we love each other and-"

"What's her name?" The man asks.

"Y/N." You say and walk up to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He takes your hand and kisses it politely. "I see you are also a swordsman." He notices Arthur's sword.

"Yep. I'm the not only the King of Camelot, but I'm one of the best swordsmen they have!" He says proudly. The man raises his eyebrows.

"You're the King of Camelot?" He asks and Arthur nods. "But you're still a young boy."

"I'll be turning 17 in a few days!" Arthur says. "But even though I'm young I have an amazing advisor who's been helping me and now I have Y/N at my side helping me make me make the kingdom stronger than it ever has been." He says and gives you a big sloppy kiss on the cheek, making you blush. The swordsman let a small smile grace his lips, although the couple did not notice it.

The fights went on, first Elaine and Elizabeth, then Meliodas and Ban, Diane and King, Gowther and Jericho and Ecanor and Hawk. Until suddenly a sun appeared in the middle of the night. "What's going on!" You exclaim.

"Y/N take cover!" Arthur exclaims and covers you again as an explosion went off. You looked and saw that the Ten Commandments had taken damage and Meliodas was about to fight them as they started to come to. "Y/N, I want you to stay close to me." Arthur says as he places his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"The same goes for you Arthur." You say and place a hand on his bicep and place a gentle kiss to his lips. Suddenly the ground started moving again and you fell.

"Y/N!" Arthur yells and holds onto you tightly, hoping to break your fall as the hands that you were all standing on close around you, trapping you all inside. You cough a bit as the dust clears. "Y/N..." Arthur says and looks you over for any injuries. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." You smile at him. "Is Cath okay?" She jumps on his head and meows. You giggle a bit.

"She seems fine." Arthur reassures you and you blush as he picks you up bridal style in his arms.

"I can teleport us all somewhere safe." A man that had been with Gilthunder says. His name was Gilfrost from what you remember.

"Then we should do that." Arthur says. "Elizabeth is right, Meliodas is the only one who stands a chance against the Ten Commandments. The rest of us would just get in his way." He looks at you. "And if you got hurt because I couldn't protect you, I'd never forgive myself." Arthur says and you give him a worried look. You rested your head on his shoulder as you were all teleported somewhere. You looked around.

"Where are we?" You ask Arthur.

"I don't know but it seems familiar." Arthur says.

"It's the Liones Castle." Elizabeth says and you look around again.

"It's lovely." You tell her.

"Thank you Lady Y/N." Elizabeth says and you blush from her formality. Arthur sets you down and you both walk over to Gilfrost who was holding a crystal ball, allowing you all to watch Meliodas. It was incredible. You had were amazed at how powerful he was. Then next thing you knew, all Ten of the Commandments showed up. The amount of power you sensed from them sent a cold shiver down your spine and you held onto Arthur tightly. He seemed just as scared and held onto you as well. They started to hurt Meliodas.

"Oh no..." Arthur says and you looked over at Elizabeth, who seemed to be getting increasingly worried. "He's not going to make it..." Arthur mutters softly. "It'll be Merlin all over again..."

"Arthur no it won't." You place a hand on his cheek and try to reassure him. "He'll pull through. He always does, just have faith in him." You urge him and he holds you a bit tighter and takes some deeper breaths. But soon all of you are sobbing when you see Meliodas being slaughtered at the hands of the Ten Commandments. And all of your hearts sunk when you heard about Meliodas's evil past. "No way..."

"I don't believe it." Arthur says, tears running down his cheeks and you feebly try to kiss them away to provide him some form of comfort, although you were shaken to your core as well from the news. Ban was teleported there to keep Meliodas's soul from being taken and he killed Merascylla. That gave you all a small glimmer of hope, but you still feared for the man. Suddenly Meliodas got stabbed in the heart and you all let out a cry of fear for him. His brother kept stabbing his hearts and with each one you and Arthur cried more. You looked over at Elizabeth and decided you should gather your strength and go and console her. You left Arthur's arms and Elizabeth gladly accepted your open ones.

"Oh Y/N. How you are able to stay strong through all of this, it's truly a miracle." She sobs. "It's like magic!" She wails and sobs into your shoulder. All of a sudden your eyes widen.

"Magic..." You whisper to yourself. Everyone was silent when the final blow was delt. Elizabeth gave you one last squeeze then left to request to be taken to Meliodas. You went over to Arthur and hugged him tight.

"No...no no no he can't be dead!" Arthur exclaims and sobs into your shoulder. You hold him tight in your arms. Elizabeth came back with his body and you all looked at him.

"He's definitely dead..." You say as tears spill from your eyes and everyone else sobs for their fallen hero. Elizabeth looks up at you and Arthur.

"It would appear that love was gained today." She says with a small smile. "But another was lost..." She says and collapses beside Meliodas's body. You rush to her side and let her cry on your shoulder as everyone arounds you cries and mourns him.

A few hours later you walked through the halls of Liones castle on your own, silent. Elizabeth had decided to leave to run the Boar Hat with Hawk. The other sins planned on dispersing. You assumed you and Arthur would return to defend Camelot. Speaking of him...He ran up behind you, turned you around and planted his lips on yours, kissing you passionately. You were surprised, but you closed your eyes and melted into the kiss, gently placing one of your hands on the base of his neck to steady yourself. After a little while he pulled away and met your gaze. "What was that for?" You ask.

"Today showed me that I may not get many chances to be able to do that with you." He says. "So I want to kiss you as much as I can now." He says and fresh tears slide down your cheeks and you kiss him again. It was sloppy and passionate but you didn't care. During the kiss you felt Arthur's hands sliding down your figure. You furrowed your eyebrows, then let out a soft gasp into the King's mouth when you felt one of his hands grab your ass. You pushed him off.

"Arthur!" You exclaimed and blushed. You noticed he was blushing too and seemed unsure of himself. "Why did you do that?!"

"It was something Sir Meliodas told me to do if I ever got around to kissing you..." He explains and shrugs sheepishly. "I figured since he's gone now, I should honor his memory by using what he taught me..." You were slightly offended but at least Arthur had somewhat of a good reason. You smirked a bit and swayed your hips as you walked over to him.

"What else did he teach you?" You ask seductively and place your hands on his chest and run them down his torso. letting your fingers ghost his thighs before bringing your arms back up to wrap loosely around his neck. He gulped and started to sweat.

"Y/N..." He says softly. "Did you like it when I grabbed you there?" He smiles a bit. You bit your lip and nodded. He smiles then realizes something. "Wait...is this another one of Gowther's illusions?" He asks and pushes you off of him. You laugh.

"No my King it's real." You tell him and he blushes and rubs the back of his head.

"Oh." He says simply and Cath rolls her eyes in annoyance of the King's awkwardness. "So do you want me to grope you again?" He asks shyly.

"Not in public." You tell him and he blushes and prepares an apology. "But if we were alone together somewhere..." You add softly and look up at him. "I might not mind so much..." You admit and you had never seen Arthur's face so red before. He stumbled backwards into a chair that was in the hallway. There was an awkward silence between you two before the swordsman that the two of you had been teamed up with turned the corner into the hall.

"Nanashi!" Arthur says and he runs over to him. So that was his name. The man looked at Arthur curiously, wondering what his request would be. "I would like to request that you come back to Camelot with me to fight the Demon Clan." He says confidently in a very Kingly manner. Nanashi seemed surprised by his request.

"Why would you want my assistance?" He asks. "It's not like you've ever seen me fight. How are you so sure that I am skilled enough to fulfill your request."

"I just have a gut feeling." Arthur says and both you and Nanashi fall over. "And I don't want you to just help me fight." He looks at you and you tilt your head in confusion. "I want you to help me train Y/N to fight." He says. Your heart leapt with joy. Your childhood dream of fighting alongside your best friend was going to come true! The man smiles a bit.

"She seems like a strong capable girl. I would be honored to teach her what I know. And if she is trained by both of us," He places a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "She may become better with a sword than you and I." Arthur blushes a bit but feels his heart flutter at the thought of you standing strong beside him to defend Camelot. Suddenly you jump on him from behind and place a million kisses on his cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" You tell him and he laughs and hugs you. Then you meet his gaze. "After all of these years you remembered our dream to be Holy Knights and fight together."

"How could I forget it?" Arthur asks. "It's the only dream I've ever had." He says and the two of you share another passionate kiss. Nanashi blushes and taps your shoulder. You pull away and look at him.

"Lady Y/N, Elizabeth also mentioned something about going to her chambers. Apparently there is something there for you." Nanashi says.

"Thank you for telling me." You say. "I'll go right away." You let go of Arthur and rush down in the direction of the room. You only had to ask a few servants for directions. You enter the room and find two girls. One of them comes over to you.

"You must be Elizabeth's friend Y/N." She says. "I'm Margaret, her sister."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Margaret." You say and curtsy. She smiles.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Y/N." She says and goes to a wardrobe. "Elizabeth told me that you are a very close friend of Arthur's and that you will be attending the ball thrown in honor of his coming of age." She says and you blush. She smiles, immediately understanding the situation. Elizabeth had told her everything. "She wanted me to give you one of her dresses, and teach you some things about being at a royal ball." Margaret says and you blush.

"Oh no Lady Margaret that's alright I don't need-" You gasp when she pulls out the dress.

"I think this one would look stunning on you don't you think?" She asks and you are at a loss for words.

"It's beautiful." You say and gently touch it. "It's almost as if it was made for me. I've never seen such a beautiful dress."

"And I'm sure no one in Camelot has seen such a beautiful and strong girl." Margaret says and you smile at her.

"But when will you have time to teach me?" You ask. "Arthur and Nanashi will be training me to fight alongside them."

"Don't worry. I won't take too much of your time." Margaret says. "I will only be giving a few small lessons while you're here today on simple ettiequte that you'll need for the ball. The rest of the time you should be training to fight since you will be traveling with the King. I'm sure he can teach you about being a Queen when the time comes." You blush.

"You all assume I'm going to be his Queen." You tell her. "Just because he loves me does not mean he will propose. I know that royalty doesn't allow for things to be that simple." Margaret nods, understanding.

"But that doesn't mean that he won't either." Margaret says. "Perhaps he is just waiting for the right moment." She says and winks. You blush and your heart starts beating faster at the prospect of what could come to you. Yet for some reason now, it didn't shake you or scare you as much as it used to when you were initially aware of what Arthur's intentions could be. Was this that 'magic' that Elizabeth was referring to? Could this strength have something to do with a magical ability that had been locked inside you?

 **A/N: Perhaps you should read to the next part when it comes to find out...**


	12. Facing Your Fears

**A/N:** Hey sorry for the long wait! I kind of lost interest in this story for awhile but I got it back and now here's the next part! Enjoy! **WARNING** there will be some smut in this. I've marked where it is though so you can avoid it.

You cut and slashed at Arthur and he dodged your parry easily and attempted to strike you again but you moved to the side and stuck your arm out, placing the blade at his neck. "Got ya'" You say triumphantly and your lover smirks and takes your leg out from under you and grabs your upper body, limiting mobility of your arms and holds you against his chest with his blade at your neck while yours clatters to the floor. "Never assume you have the upper hand Y/N." He tells you and you turn and smirk at him.

"I'll be sure to remember that Arthur." You tell him and smile at him, giving him an innocent glance and he gives you a satisfied smirk. "As long as you remember to practice what you preach." His smile falters and he groans as you kick him in the balls then elbow him in the chest. The jolt causes his weapon to fall from his hand and you grab it quickly and pin him down underneath you, the blade at his neck, giving him a satisfied smirk. He smiles at you too.

"Just like back when we were kids." He notices. "No guy could ever keep you pinned down for long."

"And no guy ever will." You tell him and move the blade away from his neck and whisper into his ear. "Unless I want them to..." You giggled as the King's face flushed red and he bit his lip as you got off of him and sheathed your sword. You held out your hand to help him up and he took it and you pulled him up, then you found yourself get pulled into his chest again and he wrapped an arm around your waist.

"You did really well today Y/N." He tells you. "I've never seen someone pick this up so fast in such a short amount of time." You blushed.

"Well it helps that I have such a great teacher." You tell him and place a gentle kiss to his lips. He smiles and kisses you back, but deepens the kiss, gripping your waist and holding your head against his mouth.

"Well I have an even better student." He says after kissing you and then he kisses you again. You giggle and pull away, although he kept his lips puckered and leaned in more, trying to get another kiss. You rolled your eyes and tugged him away, holding his hand.

"If you just want to kiss me then we'll be out here all day." You tell him. "Come on we've got to get back to camp." You say and the two of you walk up a hill and overlook the army that had been assembled to fight the demons and defend Camelot. You both made your way over to it. All of the Knights bowed and greeted Arthur and he waved at them and smiled. Just being the polite person he's always been. Some of them even smiled and bowed at you, making you blush. You still weren't used to all of the attention that you were getting from being Arthur's friend, and now his lover. Although no one in Camelot knew that yet but at this point they've basically all realized that their King had eyes for you. It was all still a bit strange. Before you ran into Arthur again, no one noticed you. But the second you were at his side, everyone treated you like a Queen.

"Lord Arthur." Nanashi came up to him.

"Nanashi!" Arthur exclaims and runs up to him. "What's up?"

"There's a band of demons heading towards the kingdom, rally your men and get them going immediately!" Nanashi orders and Arthur nods.

"Will do. Thanks Nanashi." Arthur says, his face now serious and determined as he calls his men to arms. Cath jumped up on his shoulder as well.

"Should I prepare as well?" You ask and Arthur smiles at you.

"You should but I'm not bringing you to this battle just yet." He says and you pout and cross your arms.

"But I've been getting so much better!" You complain.

"Yeah but..." Arthur looks around to make sure no one was listening and he leans and whispers into your ear. "Who reveals their secret weapon in the beginning of the battle?" He says and you blush and he winks.

A few of his knights behind him whistle, thinking that the King said something seductive to you. But you both knew the truth and you smiled at him. You felt joy swell up inside of you. Most men would assume that Arthur would want you to stay somewhere safe and out of harms way. But Arthur was different, no he was progressive in a way. He knew how strong you were and wanted you to fight by his side. He valued you as one of his most powerful warriors and it would be foolish to have all of his strongest fighters get worn out all at once during the battle. He was saving you to deliver the final blow. And boy were you ready for it! Your childhood dream was finally coming true! You and Arthur defending Camelot together! Unfortunately for you however, this battle you ended up not participating in because they were all able to defeat the demons fairly quickly. This left you very cross and that's exactly how Arthur found you when he came back into his tent.

"Hello M'Lady." He says triumphantly as he strolls inside and Cath jumps into your lap.

"Hello my King." You state simply and frown at him while stroking Cath, making her purr on your lap.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" He asks and you look up at him and nod a bit. He looks upset and comes and sits down next to you on his bed. "What did I do?"

"You told her she could deliver the final blow at the battle today but you didn't!" Cath yells at Arthur and you scream and throw her off of your lap, and she soars into the handles of some weapons, neatly stacked against a post, knocking them all over.

"Holy crap your cat is talking!" You scream and grab Arthur's shield that was by his bed and held it up in front of you.

"I know right isn't it awesome!" Arthur exclaims and runs over to Cath and helps her out of the mess and redoes the stack of swords. "I mean she came from that training cave in Istar, I bet she has all sorts of sage advice that she can give me to help me defeat the demons and become a stronger King." Arthur says and his face lights up.

"Yup. And my first piece of advice to you King Arthur is to quit lying to your girl-" Arthur quickly puts his armored hand over the cat's mouth and your eyes widened.

"Arthur what's she talking about?" You ask and cross your arms.

"Nothing, she's a talking cat! It's probably nonsense!" Arthur says and smiles nervously, trying to appear innocent to you. Cat bites the armor and throws off the King's glove before jumping into your lap.

"Oh yeah real funny mister!" She scolds him. "This dumbass over here decided to keep you out of the battle because he doesn't think you're strong enough yet!" Cath reveals and you narrow your eyes at Arthur.

"Cats just say the darnedest things don't they?" He asks and your face doesn't change. "Right m'lady?" He gulps.

You don't say anything. He stands up and comes over to you and then you slap him in the face.

"You jerk! You said you would let me fight!" You yell at him.

"I know and I do want you to fight Y/N I really do-" He starts but you cut him off.

"Why did you lie to me!" You yell at him.

"Because I don't want you to think that it's because I don't think you're a good enough fighter. I do Y/N I really do it's just..." He can't seem to say the reason.

"What? What Arthur it's just what?" You ask and he sighs and places his hand on his face. "You can't even tell me. Wow. I thought you were better than that."

"Are you mad at me?" He asks. You throw a shield at his face which he dodges before storming off.

"What do you think King of the idiots?" Cath asks him.

The next day Arthur awoke to a familiar smell. He shot out of bed when he realized what it was.

"Snickerdoodles!" He exclaims and runs over to a table to find them sitting there waiting for him to eat.

"Wait Arthur they're-" You try to warn him but he already picked one up and dropped it on the plate.

"Ow ow ow! That's hot!" He exclaims and shakes out his hand.

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you." You tell him. Suddenly he notices something different about you.

"Why are you wearing your old Boar Hat uniform?" He asks. You blushed.

"Well I thought about our argument last night and I decided I wanted to surprise you." You tell him and smile innocently at him.

"Seriously?" He asks. You nod. "I don't believe you..." He says and crosses his arms.

"You don't?" You ask him and start to look sad.

"No no no I do of course I do!" He says quickly. "It's just that I didn't think that my stubborn Y/N would forgive me so easily...Am I dreaming again?" He asks and tries to pinch himself.

"You're not dreaming Arthur." You tell him and place your hand on his bicep. "I thought about it, and decided that this isn't something worth arguing over. I just need more practice and then I can fight the demons with you right?"

"Of course!" Arthur says. "You will fight with me one day I promise!" He says.

"Thank you so much!" You say and hug him. "I love you." You tell him and rest your forehead against his.

"I love you too." He smiles and you two kiss. It started off small, but then you deepened it. And soon things started getting steamy.

 ***Smut below***

You slowly felt yourself slipping into a trance-like state as your lips longingly connected with Arthur's. He gently laid you back on the bed and continued to kiss you.

"What the hell has gotten into you two!" Cath calls out from the bed next to you, but she's ignored.

You smirked a bit and decided to freak out the talking feline even more by moaning into Arthur's mouth and gripping the back of his head with one hand and digging your nails into his back with the other, all while spreading your legs underneath him, leaving him resting comfortably between them. At first Arthur stiffened, and you knew that meant he would pull away. You had wanted to start taking things a bit further with him. He was the only man you had ever felt this sort of connection to. You had always desired him as a companion. And now recently, you had started desiring him in a different way. But you knew that your childhood friend was not as mature as you were and was still made squeamish by the idea. He was always made uncomfortable by this sort of thing. And just as you expected he started to pull away from you and he looked down at you laying on the bed.

"Phew." Cath says and wipes her tail over her eyes. "For a second there I thought you horny teens were gonna-HOLY SHIT!" She exclaims as Arthur unexpectedly shoved his face up your skirt.

You gasped in surprise, your mouth gaping at the sight of the King's head between your legs. His face was pressed up against your crotch and that caused yours to turn red as a tomato.

"A-Arthur?" You gasped and he hummed against your core, making a shiver of desire jolt through you. "Why are you? What are you-" You gasped as he suddenly slid under you and pushed you up into a sitting position then placed you on his lap with your back against his chest and his hands firmly gripping your breasts.

"Giving you what you want." He whispers into your ear in a sultry tone. "You said that if we were alone together you wouldn't mind me groping you." He squeezes your tits again and you moan. "Do you like it when I do this?"

"Girl you'd better slap him right now-" Cath starts shouting at you angrily.

"Yes." You sigh breathily and Arthur plays with them more and your head falls back onto his shoulder. "Oh God yes!" You cry out and grind your dampening core against his thigh.

"What the hell!" Cath exclaims. "One minute you're furious with him and now you're just letting him grope you like a-WHAT THE-" Cath jumps up in surprise when Arthur parts your legs with his thighs and starts grinding his hardening arousal up into your virgin loins.

Your body collapses against Arthur's chest and he wraps an arm around your waist to keep you in place as he continues to give you the friction both of your bodies so desperately crave. You cried out in pleasure and started grinding your hips back against his to help in your endeavors.

"Shut up Cath." You breathlessly request. "I want this." You choke out another moan as he presses his clothed head in just the right spot up against your pussy. "So much." You gasped and gripped his sides tightly as you felt him get harder with every thrust against your cunt.

Suddenly he flips the two of you over and you lay on your back on the bed and he parts your legs again and grips your hips and slams his crotch into yours, leaving you whimpering and writhing with pleasure on the mattress.

"Come on Y/N don't fall for his pelvic sorcery!" Cath says as she jumps onto the pillow beside your head.

"I can't help it." You say breathlessly. "He's just so good!" You cry out and arch your back.

You look up at Arthur who was staring at you, sweat across his forehead and his lust filled gaze raked over the image of you laying breathless on his bed and begging for him to grind against you harder. You hear Arthur mumble something about there being too many layers between the two of you and the next thing you know Arthur's hand is up your skirt and now your panties are being slid down your legs.

"Seriously!" Cath exclaims.

You and Arthur ignored her. Both of your gazes locked with each other, and you nodded to him and bit your lip confirming that you wanted this. Soon your panties were off your legs and Arthur tucked them in his back pocket. He opened your legs again, keeping his gaze locked with yours and resumed grinding on you. You cried out in pleasure from the increase in stimulation you were now receiving to your sensitive loins.

"Arthur...Arthur, oh Arthur!" You cry out when he rubs his shaft against your clit. He groans and tries to grind on you more to increase his own pleasure as well.

"You're so wet." He chokes out. "And hot down there." He gasps and lays down on top of you.

He grips your ass with one hand and starts making out with you. Your tongues fought for dominance but you let his win and you moan as it invades your mouth and explores it.

"That's because I want you." You tell him once he releases your mouth.

"I want you too." He says and gently caresses your cheek.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" You ask innocently and lick your lips.

"I'm gonna take you." He says huskily and starts taking off his shirt. You do the same to yours.

"Is this actually happening right now!" Cath exclaims and Arthur takes off his shirt and tosses it on top of her.

"Get out of here Cath!" Arthur says. "It'd be really awkward to have you watching my first time."

You giggle and Arthur blushes as he watches you undo the buttons of your blouse from the bottom up. His breathing gets heavier and you give him a seductive look.

"You know Merlin gave me some advice after you confessed your feelings to me." You tell Arthur and sit up so you're straddling him on his lap.

"What did she say?" Arthur asks.

"She said that while the King is often the one who rules the Kingdom." You gently play with the last button. "The bedroom is the place where the Queen makes the final decision." You whisper in his ear then pop open the last button on your blouse.

He groans and tilts his head back, in utter amazement about what he was about to see and experience. Then you suddenly get off his lap, slide off the bed and face away from him as you rebutton your shirt. You turned to him and thought his confused look was utterly cute.

"So remember that next time you think you can get away with lying to me." You tell him and peck his cheek then grab your panties out of his back pocket and storm off to some other part of the tent.

 ***Smut ended***

"Ha! She totally got you! I knew she wouldn't forgive you that easily!" Cath says and Arthur frowns at the cat and grabs his shirt.

He found you sharpening your training sword in the tent.

"Y/N?" He asks.

"What do you want?" You ask dryly.

"I am so sorry." He says and you turn around and find him sniffling. "I just want you to be happy. But I'm also terrified of losing you. I don't know if I could handle living in a world without you."

"That's why you've been training me!" You argue to him. "So I can defend myself and we can fight together like we always wanted to do when we were kids..."

"But we're not kids anymore Y/N." Arthur reminds you. "We're adults. We know things now that we didn't then. The danger is real and life threatening. And even some of my best Knights are failing to defeat these monsters."

"I know but-" You start to argue but Arthur silences you with a passionate kiss.

"But you're not one of my Knights." He says and looks into your eyes. "You're something so much more. And that's why..." He takes a sword and hands it to you. "When you fight at my side the next time the demons attack, it'll be with this."

You look down and gasp when you realize you're holding Excalibur.

"Arthur are you-" You start and he kisses you again.

"I've never been more serious about anyone in my entire life." He tells you sternly and you place the sword down and throw your arms around him and kiss him like your life depended on it.

Cath hopped by and looked mad when she saw you two making out.

"Seriously! You keep falling for this clueless dork! What the hell's wrong with you!" She complains then goes off somewhere else.

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! But I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Royal Engagement

**A/N:** Hey guys! So with the anime and recent manga chapters, I've gotten tons of inspiration for this story! So much Arthur! Aaahhh! It's great! So please enjoy this chapter! Oh and warning: There's some light smut in the beginning but I've marked where it is!

You and Arthur ran through the woods together, chasing a demon that had attacked Arthur's troops. Arthur instructed them to keep fighting as the two of you snuck through the woods to attack it from behind. A brilliant idea that you came up with. You ran up and jumped off of a hill and stabbed it in the back with your sword, piercing one of the hearts. It roared and turned and that's when Arthur attacked it from the front, stabbing another heart. The two of you worked together like this, each of you stabbing each of the demon's seven hearts and dodging it's attacks. Arthur kicked off of it as he stabbed the sixth one and it fell back. You ran up it's leg and made your way up it's chest and raised your sword, jumping off as it hit the ground and prepared to strike the last heart. You landed on his chest and were about to thrust the last blow into the heart of the demon with your sword but then you heard Arthur call out.

"Wait stop!" Arthur yells at you and you turn to him, concern on your features.

"What!? What's wrong?" You call back to him.

"I got a splinter." He says sheepishly and holds up his finger.

Cath smacks him in the face with her tail and you thrust your sword into the demon and roll your eyes but smile and walk over to the King who was looking at his finger.

"When we jumped down from the tree the branch I was holding must have brushed on my hand and pricked me." He says, tears forming in his eyes.

"Let me see Arthur." You say and take his hand.

You gently kissed his finger. Your lip brushed against the protruding wood and so you bit it gently and then pulled your head back, pulling it out of the King's finger. He yelped in pain but relief flooded over him when you spit out the splinter.

"All better?" You ask him and he nods eagerly. "Definitely! Slaying demons and healing my injuries, you're definitely the best girlfriend ever!"

You laugh as he picks you up and spins you around before giving you a huge wet kiss on your cheek.

"You handled that new heavier sword amazing!" Cath compliments.

"Yeah. It takes most Holy Knights years to build up the strength to hold up a sword of that caliber but you were able to do it in a week! You're so strong Y/N you're amazing!" Arthur fanboys and looks at you adoringly with hearts in his eyes. You laugh and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Arthur." You tell him. "And thank you too Cath." You say as she jumps into your arms and you scratch her behind the ears.

"Oh you got it! That's the spot! Right there! Arthur she's definitely a keeper, she knows all the best spots to scratch!" Cath meows and swishes her tail happily.

"I know she is Cath." Arthur says and wraps his arm around your waist and brings you in close. "Trust me I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her at my side."

"Arthur..." You say sweetly and blush.

He tilts your chin up and brings his lips to meet your own, and gives you a sweet and passionate kiss.

"I mean it Y/N." He says seriously when you both pull apart. "I love you more than anything in the world. You're the only girl for me."

"Arthur..." You say sweetly and soon the two of you are making out with each other in front of the demon you just slayed together.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Cath exclaims and wriggles in your arms. "I don't want to be pressed up against you horny teens while you're sucking each other's faces off!"

You and Arthur pull apart, blushing and laughing as Cath jumps out of your arms and shakes off her fur.

"You two are absolutely disgusting you know that! But at least Arthur isn't groping Y/N constantly like Meliodas does to Elizabeth." Cath says.

"Yeah I am thankful that my sweet Arthur is much more of a gentleman than Meliodas." You tell him and Arthur blushes.

"I mean I definitely want to grope you sometimes." Arthur admits. "But I'd never want to disrespect Y/N by just grabbing her without her consent. First of all it's totally wrong to do that and second of all I'd get slapped to Liones if I ever did!" He laughs and you smirk at him.

"Thank you my King." You tell him and walk closer to him. "I hold the same respect for you. But my adrenaline's still pumping from that battle." You tell him in a seductive tone and Arthur's face started heating up.

"Mine too." He pants.

He gasps in embarrassment when the two of you hear a small thud, which was the sound of his boner hitting his armor and he covers the area and smiles sheepishly and you giggle.

"No one's around, and we're not expected back for a bit longer..." You trail your finger down his armor. "Want me to take care of that for you?" You ask as your hand rests over his crotch gently.

"Yes." He breathes.

 ***Smut below***

You reach under his armor and stick your hand down his pants and grasp his hard length, causing him to let out a soft moan. More followed as you started pumping him in your hand.

"Oh my gosh Y/N that feels amazing!" Arthur moans and leans against you as you give him a hand job.

Suddenly you gasped as you felt Arthur's leg in between yours. He started rubbing it up and down your center, effectively turning you on.

"Arthur..." You moaned.

"You need to relieve some tension too don't you m'lady?" Arthur asks and you squeeze his cock and he moans. He looks at your chest and licks his lips. "Can I take your top off?"

"Yes." You say.

He lowers the chest plate on you, revealing more of your soft flesh to him and you felt his dick get harder from the sight. He reached out to stick his hands down the chest plate and grope your breast.

 ***Smut ends***

"So the battle went well?" Merlin asks from behind the two of you.

Arthur's head shot up and he immediately went soft and turned around, blocking Merlin's view of you so she wouldn't see what he was doing to you.

"Yes it went great!" Arthur says quickly and gave Merlin a nervous smile.

You roll your eyes and fix your chest plate before the mage. She noticed you and chuckled. She knew that sweet little Arthur wasn't so innocent anymore since the two of you had gotten together.

"I see that. It's a good thing you two took down this demon. I wouldn't want it hurting anyone else." Merlin says. "You've gotten a lot stronger as a warrior Y/N. I think that soon you may unlock your true powers."

The thought excited you and you smiled and ran up to Merlin and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Merlin!" You say and she smiles. "You're very welcome dear. Now I'm going to teleport you back to your room in the castle so that you can get ready for the ball tonight."

"Oh right! Arthur's birthday ball. I almost completely forgot." You say.

"I did too!" Arthur exclaims.

"How do you forget your own birthday!?" Cath barks at him.

"I've been busy! It just slipped my mind!" Arthur tells her and picks her up. "But you know I'm going to give you so much food when we're there you'll be full for a week!"

"Oh Arthur thank you so much!" Cath meowed and rubbed herself against him. "You're the greatest King ever!"

You smiled fondly at Arthur and Cath and Merlin laughed.

"See you at the ball Arthur." You say.

"I'll see you there m'lady." Arthur smiles and you disappeared.

Merlin walked towards Arthur.

"You need to prepare as well. But first you'll have to have a meeting with Lord Salem." Merlin explains.

"Ugh. What does that jerk want to talk about?" He asks.

"You'll find out." Merlin tells him and the two of them and Cath disappear and appear in the Noble's office.

"My King." Lord Salem bows to Arthur and he frowns at him.

"Lord Salem. You requested me. What do you need?" Arthur asks.

"Well first of all I would like to congratulate you on your coming of age today." Lord Salem says. "But there are other pressing matters at hand that come with that."

"Like what?" Arthur asks.

"You already know that you are now of age to take a wife." Lord Salem explains.

"Yes. And I have already selected my Queen." Arthur says. "If you're going to try to argue with me why I can't be with Y/N-"

"Quite the contrary actually." Merlin adds from behind Arthur and the King looks between his Mage and Noble with a shocked expression on his face.

"We are in a time of war King Arthur." Lord Salem informs him. "And during such a time, there is much death and insecurity amongst the people. As a King it is your duty to strengthen morale and give your people hope for the future...In the form of taking a wife, and more importantly producing an heir..."

"You want me to have kids?" Arthur asks.

"Yes." Lord Salem says. "Normally I would never approve of someone like Y/N taking the throne. She has no experience in politics and acts rather rashly for a woman." Arthur clenched his fist and growled. Merlin placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him. "But if anything were to happen to you then you need a blood relative who can take your place on the throne. So perhaps there is a use for Y/N. She loves you and you love her, therefore I suppose it wouldn't be too much to ask her to conceive a child with you as soon as possible so Camelot has an heir to the throne should anything happen to you." Lord Salem explains.

"So now you just like Y/N because she's someone I can impregnate?" Arthur asks.

"Well yes. That is part of the politics of being royal." Lord Salem says. "I thought you'd be happy. I'm giving you permission to have a child with the woman you love."

"Yeah but I'm not sure if she or I are ready for that yet." Arthur says. "I mean yeah I want kids but not so soon."

"We don't have time to wait. You need an heir now." Lord Salem says.

"But what about Y/N? Doesn't she have a say in this? It's her body it should be her decision." Arthur argues.

"Y/N has a duty to be loyal to Camelot." Lord Salem says. "If her King commands her to bear his child then she must obey." Arthur shivered.

"You're disgusting!" Arthur spits at him. "Y/N is not some baby factory she's a human being who's smart and strong and kind and is going to fight for her kingdom. She can aid Camelot in any way that she chooses. I would never force her to do something she doesn't want to do. I'll see you later." Arthur says and storms out of the room.

Merlin sighed and followed him.

"Arthur think about this." Merlin says.

"Don't tell me you agree with that pig?" Arthur asks.

"Trust me I hate the guy." Merlin says. "But he does have a point. You need an heir and Y/N can provide you one."

"I know but I couldn't live with myself if I forced her into something she didn't want. That's not fair to her. She wants to fight at my side she can't do that if she's pregnant. I don't want to take that away from her." Arthur explains.

"I know. Y/N will become a strong warrior, you will need her at your side on the battlefield and that's why I've come up with a plan that will satisfy both your needs and the kingdom's needs." Merlin explains.

That night at the ball Merlin stood by Arthur's side as he stood by the throne. He looked so regal, his golden crown on his head and his eyes fierce with love for his people. He smiled at all of them enjoying themselves. He laughed when he saw Cath gorging herself on food at the buffet. Then his eyes lit up when he noticed some snickerdoodles on a tray. He licked his lips and looked at Merlin. She was occupied drinking some wine and talking with the Nobles. So Arthur took this chance to sneak away and get some food. He looked around to make sure no one was looking then shoved one in his mouth, followed by another and another.

Then he heard everyone in the room go silent. He turned and his eyes went wide and the cookie fell out of his mouth. You had just entered the room. You wore a beautiful sparkling ball gown that was your favorite color. You looked so beautiful it was as if you were practically glowing. You were like a Goddess. He smiled and the crowd parted for him as he approached you.

"You look so beautiful." Arthur breathed, taking in the sight of you. "You look like a Queen."

"And you a King." You compliment and Arthur offers his hand to you.

You take it and gasps and murmurs started amongst the crowd. Arthur pulled you close to him and the two of you began to dance. It was like something straight out of a fairytale, dancing with the man of your dreams. You didn't even notice all the people staring at you. It was just you and him, no one else mattered. It was the two of you against the world. Just like it's always been. You rested your head against his chest and he held you close to him and the two of you stared into each other's eyes and saw everything you've ever wanted in them. You two completed each other. You were two halves of a whole and that's when Arthur knew it was time to ask you something very important.

"Come to the garden with me?" Arthur whispers in your ear.

You nod and the two of you sneak away together. He leads you over to a tree with a swing and has you sit down on it. He pushes you gently like he used to do when you were kids.

"Y/N what are you thinking about?" Arthur asks.

"How I never noticed you had a crush on me when we were kids." You tell him. He laughed.

"I wanted to marry you from the moment I laid eyes on you." Arthur admits. You giggle.

He stops the swing and you turn to look at him. He looked serious.

"I still do." Arthur says and your heart raced as he got down on one knee. "Y/N you are the only woman I've ever loved. You'll be the only woman who holds my heart. So now that I know you love me back I need to ask...will you make my dreams come true and marry me?"

"Yes!" You tell Arthur and he tears up and kisses you.

He grabs you tightly and kisses you passionately and holds you close.

"Oh Y/N I'm so happy to hear you say that! You're going to be the greatest Queen Camelot has ever had I know it! But there's something else too..." Arthur says.

 **A/N:** To be continued! Please give me feedback!


	14. Planning for the Future

**A/N:** This is a smut chapter. Like the whole thing is smut. So if you don't want to read that then you can skip this chapter. :)

No words were spoken between either of you as Arthur led you into his chambers then locked the door behind him. You turned and looked at him, he had a serious look on his face as he approached you and slid his hands around your waist. You both looked into each other's eyes, searching each other's souls for emotion, information, a confirmation that you both wanted this to happen. Once you started to lean in, Arthur brought his head down and placed his lips against yours. The kiss quickly got more passionate and Arthur started devouring your mouth with his. You moaned and gripped his hair, then your eyes widened when you felt something hard poking your thigh. You pulled away from Arthur and noticed how he was looking at you. He gulped and you bit your bottom lip, knowing full well what the King's intentions were.

"Normally one would wait until marriage before taking the woman he loves to bed..." Arthur explains and gently places his hand on your hip. "But since this is a time of war, I have been advised that I should consummate our marriage sooner...before our wedding night-"

"To produce an heir should something happen to you?" You finish for him and look up at him. He nods. "They want you to impregnate me."

"Yes." Arthur says. "That's what they advised me to do but we do not have to." He says honestly, looking at you. "It's your body. It's your decision. I mean I want to have kids with you regardless of what they say." He says and smiles at you. "But since I am a King, and you are to be my Queen, there are certain pressures that come with that. And I'm going to try to keep as many pressures off of you as possible but in a time of war there's not much I can do." He takes your hands and looks at you sincerely. "I would want to make love with you tonight regardless of whether it produces a child or not merely because I love you and I feel that the moment is right for us to make love for the first time."

"I knew that Arthur..." You say seductively and gently run your finger along the tent in his trousers, making him blush and jump a bit. "It's quite hard for men to hide their intentions isn't it?"

"I guess..." He says and rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly at you. Then he gets serious again. "So do you want to start trying for a baby?" You smiled and placed a hand over your womb.

"I would want to..." You admit to Arthur and smile at him. "I do want to have children with you, and I understand the political need for us to try so soon after our engagement. I just fear that me being pregnant would prevent me from being able to fight at your side in this war." You explain to him.

"I thought about that." Arthur says. "If you were to die then I would lose both you and our child. And I couldn't bear the thought of that." He says and a tear rolls down his cheek. "So I talked with Merlin and we came up with a plan. Merlin is going to make you special armor so if you do get pregnant, it will protect the baby from harm. So if you suffer any blows to the gut, the baby will remain unharmed. But...should the worst happen..." He sniffles and squeezes your hands. "She'll put a spell on you that transfers the baby into her own womb and she'll be the surrogate mother for it." He explains.

"So this means that I could do as your advisors wish while still being able to fight at your side without risk of endangering the life of our child?" You ask.

"Yes. I want to please my people and put them at ease, while also allowing you to do what makes you happy." Arthur explains. "So what do you say?" He asks shyly.

You place your hand behind his head and bring him down for a deep, passionate kiss.

"I say you are the greatest King this kingdom could ever have Arthur. And I am honored to be your Queen." You say and kiss him once more. "Tonight make me yours..." You beg him and chuckle as you feel him harden again then gasp when he grips your hips in his strong hands and gently kisses your jaw.

His erection pressed into your thigh through the fabric and you bit your lip and gasped softly from how large he felt. So it appeared your childhood friend had not only grown in height it would seem...He kissed down your neck and searched for your sweet spots. When he found one he bit down on it and sucked, causing a soft moan to leave your throat and you started to grind against the tent in his pants and he hissed and bit harder before leaving a few apologetic licks on the wound on your neck that he gave you.

"Now everyone will see that I have claimed you my Queen." Arthur says and kisses the hickey before looking back up at you.

You blushed and so did he. It was then that you remembered you would not be the only one losing their virginity tonight...

"It seems like you want me. You grinding against me, so desperate for friction," He wraps his arm around your waist and thrusts his hips into you and you gasp.

"Arthur..." You whine.

He trails his finger up your curves until he brings it around to the top of the corset of your dress behind you and plays with the bow.

"May I undress you m'lady?" He asks softly.

"Yes." You tell him and blush as he pulls the string in the back undone and reaches his other hand behind you and starts to undo the rest of the stitching.

You felt your dress loosen and you sighed as you felt it fall from your body and pool at your feet. You stood before your King in nothing but your panties. He blushed and stared at you. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead and you blushed.

"A few things have changed since we bathed together as children..." You tell him.

"Yeah." Arthur says, his eyes still glued to your breasts.

He looks back up and locks his eyes with yours. His initial embarrassment was now gone and you gasped as he wrapped an arm around your lower back and pulled you flush against his chest and made out with you. You moaned into his mouth and started undoing the fasteners on his shirt as his hands roamed your figure, his warm touch igniting the skin he traced with his fingers. You reached up and held the back of his head, tugging slightly on his amber locks, turning him on and making him moan into your mouth. You yelped as he grabbed your hips and ground his erection against your thigh. You whined and spread your legs open a bit and ground your core against his thigh. He growled into your mouth and grabbed your left breast in his hand, making you moan again. He groped it gently while his other hand moved to your ass and he enjoyed squeezing it as well.

"I think it's a great change though." He mumbles against your lips when you break for air.

He lifted you up and laid you down on the bed with ease, removing his top before crawling over you on his large comfy mattress.

"I never thought I'd see so much muscle on you." You tell him and Arthur smiles as you reach your hand out and let it roam over his abs. "You were so scrawny back then..." You recall. "And now you're an adonis." You praise him and moan as he squeezes your breast again then brings his mouth to your nipple.

You moaned and lifted your hips off of the bed, grinding them against his as he sucked on your tit. He was surprisingly good at it, lapping your bud with his tongue, biting and tugging ever so gently and occasionally a little rougher. He moved over to your other nipple and you squeezed his bicep and gripped the back of his head, tugging on his hair to make him turned on as he sucked it and massaged the breast he had just abandoned. You moaned and let your hands trace his groaned into your breast and pushed your legs apart so he could grind his erection right up against your panties. Wow, he really liked it when you touched his chest. You both moaned from the friction and Arthur nuzzled his face between your breasts and bit and sucked some hickeys on them, making you arch your back off of the bed even more. He kissed along your cleavage as he stood up on his knees and smirked down at you, staring at the bruises that adorned your chest, admiring his work.

You on the other hand were too busy admiring his muscles again to notice his hand moving down in between your legs. You tensed and felt the heat in your lower belly spike as Arthur swiped his finger up your panties. He smiled at you when you gasped, wrapping his arm around you and he leant back down to hold you in place with his weight, keeping you close to him while gently teasing the area again with his fingers. You whimpered and started to buck your hips into his hand and he cupped your mound in his hand and let out a small groan himself as he stroked your opening through your soaked panties.

"You're so wet m'lady." He notes and places a kiss on your lips.

He then kisses his way down your body until he reaches your panties. He spreads your legs wide and then gives your clothed crotch a quick lick with his tongue that has you scream his name and arch your back.

"Arthur!" You exclaim in shock and in pleasure.

You stared at him, eyes wide in surprise while he looked at you and smirked, very pleased with the reaction he had gotten from you.

"I thought you didn't know what sex was?" You ask Arthur and he blushes.

"I didn't." He admits. "But Merlin gave me a bit of a crash course so I'd know how to preform for you. Because tonight is all about you Y/N. I want to make you feel amazing. I want to worship my Queen." He says and kisses your thigh gently and runs his hand along your leg.

"Oh Arthur..." You moan endearingly.

He runs his finger gently down your inner thigh and hooks it in your panties, making your breath hitch and your hips buck. Your core eager for his touch. You let out a soft gasp when you feel his finger swipe your entrance and then soon he has his whole hand in your underwear, cupping your womanhood and rubbing it.

"May I remove these m'lady?" He asks.

"Yes." You tell him.

You gasp when Arthur suddenly yanks your panties down and leaves your womanhood bare before him. He gently parts your thighs again and you see his eyes widen.

"What is it?" You ask.

"Nothing!" He quickly assures you. "It's just...I've never seen a vagina before..." He admits shyly and you smile at him. "Merlin told me that before we actually...you know...do it, I should prepare you with my fingers and stuff. Can I do that to you Y/N?"

"Yes Arthur. Please do." You tell him. "Oh Arthur!" You scream his name as he gently rubs your sensitive nub with his battle calloused finger.

He replaces that one with his thumb and keeps pressing and rubbing it while his other one slowly sneaks inside your entrance. You moan when you feel it enter you and start breathing heavily and rocking your hips against his hand. Arthur felt his own lust grow at the sight of your body writhing in pleasure from his touch. You were breathing heavily, breasts heaving from the effort. Your hair was a tangled mess on the mattress as he skillfully penetrated you. You cried out when he inserted another finger and began to stretch your opening, careful not to hurt you and being as gentle as possible.

"Oh Arthur, you're so good at this." You compliment and he smiles and blushes a bit.

"I try my best to be good for you m'lady." He says and kisses your thigh

He kisses it again, a bit higher and you bite your lip when you realize he was kissing up your thigh, leading to your pussy and you gripped the sheets in anticipation. Was Arthur going to eat you out? I mean he was very skilled with his fingers, but that didn't necessarily mean he would be equally skilled with his tongue. Boy were you wrong. He very lightly licked the outside of your folds, getting used to the feel of his tongue on you. He used his fingers to open your folds and then gently licked up your core with a quick swipe of his tongue. You squealed. He smirked and did it again just to tease you. He found your clit and gently flicked it with the tip of his tongue, ever so lightly.

You cried out and gripped his firey amber locks, wanting to bring him closer to your body. He looked up at you and you could just see the mischief and lust glazed in his eyes. He left your clit and decided to tease you by just licking you softly, up and down your slit and you bit your lip and whined impatiently and bucked your hips against his face, desperately wanting him to pick up the pace. He pressed his hands on your thighs and held them down on the bed, immobilizing your hips and keeping your legs spread wide for him.

"Come on now Y/N, you remember the first thing I taught you about fighting? A warrior must be patient..." He reminds you and then continues to give you torturously slow licks that have you whining and whimpering for more contact.

It was getting so hard to be patient. He was so seductive, staring at you with those deep violet bedroom eyes while his tongue ever so gently made contact with your womanhood. He was giving you only feather-light licks and it was driving you mad. You wanted more. So much more! When he flattened his tongue against your clit and pressed on it you cried out in pleasure and frustration.

"Arthur please..." You begged and then screamed his name as your wish for the teasing to cease was granted.

Your mouth gaped as Arthur ate you out. He was licking and sucking at your womanhood ravenously like it was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. He put your legs over his shoulders and lifted your hips up to his mouth and sat up a bit, lifting more of your torso off of the bed so he could more thoroughly attach his mouth to your pussy. His tongue lapped at your core quickly and harshly and you screamed his name in pleasure when it penetrated you and coated your walls in his saliva. Watching him eat you out made you even more aroused. Who knew this "innocent" King was probably the best pussy eater in Britannia! And once his tongue found your clit the euphoria washed over you almost instantly and you came. He cleaned you up and then wiped his mouth with his forearm and stood on his knees over you swore that look of lust in his intense violet eyes could have made you cum a second time.

He smiled and ran his hand through his hair, looking incredibly sexy, and you leaned up and ran your hands up his chest, along his toned muscles until you pulled yourself into his lap and made out with him roughly. While you had him distracted you ran your hand down his abs, into his trousers and you gasped at the sudden moan that came from him as you cupped him gently in your hand. He looked down at you and you bit your lip as you pulled it out of his trousers and gently started to pump him in your hand. He winced and let out some short moans and gasps from the feeling of you touching him. Eventually the feeling became too much and he started to buck his hips into your hand. You gasped and blushed as he did that but then you smirked and with your free hand you undid the strings of his trousers and looked into his eyes.

"May I remove these?" You ask and he nods.

Without breaking eye contact with him you undo his trousers and pull them down his thighs. He pulls them off the rest of the way and you look down to see your lovers penis. You had seen it before. But that was when you were both much younger. Needless to say you were not disappointed as you appraised it as it stood at attention for you. He was an impressive size. Arthur's face was as red as a tomato though.

"Is it good?" He asks shyly and you smirk and start to play with him in your hand.

"It's fantastic my King." You whisper in his ear and he chokes out a gasp as you start to pump him in your hand.

He takes in a shaky breath and grips your waist for support as you give him a hand job. You place soft kisses along the side of his face and down his neck, to his chest and moan slightly as you place kisses all over his chest and work your way down his abs. You marveled in how warm and hard his muscles felt under your lips. He moaned into your touch and his breathing got heavier as you kissed lower and lower down his chest, tracing his abs with your tongue until you reached his crotch and placed a soft kiss right above his penis.

"What are you doing?" He breathes softly and you look up at him innocently.

"I'm going to please you as you have pleased me." You say simply and smirk at him.

His mouth gaped as you took him into yours. You moaned around his head and started to take more of his shaft into your mouth. He cried out a moan and held the back of your head, wanting to keep you in place on his cock. You looked up at him and started to suck on him and he whimpered and fisted the bedsheets in his hand. You started using your tongue to lick around his shaft and up the tip and his breathing got heavier and he started to buck his hips forward, wanting you to take in more of him but also restraining himself so you wouldn't choke on his member. You smirked and moaned as he started to thrust and took his cock out of your mouth.

"Incredible..." You marvel and lick up the underside of his shaft, making him whimper in frustration, as the action brought him nearer to his release. "Just my mouth and touch can make the great King Arthur crumble underneath me..." He looks at you through lazy, lust ridden eyes and smirks.

"Even without touching me or turning me on you've had me under your command from the moment I've laid eyes on you." Arthur says. "I want to make you happy m'lady." He says and straightens up and places his hands on your shoulders and gently pushes you back on the bed so you're laying down underneath him. "I want to bring you pleasure." He climbed on top of you and gently cupped your cheek with his hand.

Your heart was pounding, knowing what was about to happen. With his other hand he gently spread your legs open and settled himself between your thighs.

"Do you still want this Y/N?" He asks one more time for permission. "If you don't want to we don't have to. I don't care what my advisors say, if you're not ready to give yourself to me fully then I won't pressure you-" You silenced him with a kiss.

"Arthur." You whisper against his lips. "I love you. I'm ready for this. I want this."

"Okay." He says.

You let out a small gasp when you felt the tip of Arthur's penis prod at your entrance. He took a deep breath and slowly started to push himself inside you. You gripped his shoulders tightly and bit your lip, trying to hide any noises that would alert him to your discomfort. But once he breached your hymen you let out a cry of pain and Arthur's confidence faltered and he looked at you with concern.

"Oh my gosh m'lady I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I hurt you oh my gosh-" He rants but you giggle and play with his cute front hair.

"It's alright Arthur. It's supposed to be a little uncomfortable your first time. I just need some time for my body to adjust to having you inside me. Then you can start thrusting okay?" You ask him. He nods.

"Okay." He agrees.

The two of you stay silent for a few moments, revelling in each other's presence and the love between you.

"Arthur you can move now." You tell him and he smiles and nods and pushes himself in all the way.

You winced a bit at first but then when he started to rock his hips against you you felt pleasure and let a small gasp leave your lips. He bit his lip and pulled out a bit then thrusted back in and you let out a moan, making the King turn slightly red. You noticed how flustered he looked and couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong Arthur? You shouldn't be so flustered hearing me moan. You've heard it before." You remind him.

"I know but that was never when you were naked and I was inside of you..." He admits shyly and you smile and run your finger across his bicep. "The fact that I'm making you make such noises it's...new to me." He admits. "And it's rather exciting."

"Then keep going." You urge him. "Make me scream for you so everyone can hear that I'm yours and that their King is no longer an innocent little boy but a mature and loving man who will lead them to victory."

He smiled and leaned over you, his hands by your head and he leaned down and rested his forehead on yours.

"And I will lead them to victory, with you at my side." He says and kisses you. "But the task I'm concerned with now, is leading you to your climax." He says.

"Oh Arthur." You moaned.

He raised himself up on his arms and started giving you slow hard thrusts. You moaned and started rocking your hips against his, creating a rhythm between the two of you that was extremely pleasurable. But then Arthur started picking up the pace. He was thrusting faster and harder, his first slow and passionate love making was suddenly turning into rough fucking and it was making both of you let out cries of pleasure.

"Oh Y/N! You feel amazing! This is incredible!" Arthur moaned and wrapped an arm around your waist and lifted you off the bed a bit, allowing him to go deeper in you and hit your sweet spot at a much more pleasurable angle.

It definitely worked. You gripped the bedsheets tightly and started seeing stars as Arthur thrusted into you deeply. He spread your legs apart further, gripping your thighs tightly as he got even deeper inside you. You felt his dick tensing and twitching inside you and even though this was your first time as well as his, you had a pretty good idea of what that meant.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Arthur screams and bites his lip, panting and trying to focus on his thrusts which were becoming very uneven and desperate. "Are you going to cum too?"

"Not yet. I'm getting close but I don't think I'm quite there yet." You admit and Arthur furrows his brows in concentration.

"Don't worry I'll get you there. I want to make you feel as amazing as I do right now. I want to cum with you." He moans.

He reaches his head down and takes one of your nipples into his mouth again and he roughly tugged and bit at it. You cried in pleasure and moaned as he massaged the other one in his hand. Then he left it alone and started attacking your breasts with his mouth. He bit and sucked everywhere he could on the fleshy mounds and his hand trailed down your stomach, between your folds and started vigorously rubbing your clit in time with his thrusts against your g-spot. You screamed in pleasure, your back arching off of the bed.

"Oh fuck Arthur I'm gonna cum!" You exclaim.

"Then do it my Queen." He mumbles against your breast.

You tensed as your orgasm hit you and you clenched around Arthur's cock, rocking your hips desperately against his as you rode the waves of your orgasm. Your actions finally broke Arthur's dam and he gripped your hips tightly and thrusted into you vigorously as he squirted his cum inside of you, making sure he filled you with every last drop of his seed. You watched him fill you with tired hooded eyes and smiled when he finally relaxed and leaned over you, panting from exhaustion. He went soft and slipped out of you. Then he moved over to lay beside you and collapsed next to you, completely exhausted and in love with you.

"That was incredible Y/N." He says, looking at you with utter adoration. "You're amazing. So beautiful, and strong and sexy and smart-"

You cut off his rambling with a kiss.

"You are too Arthur. I love you." You tell him. "Happy Birthday my King." You closed your eyes and started to go to sleep.

"Goodnight my Queen." Arthur tells you and drapes a blanket over the two of you before going to sleep as well.

 **A/N:** To be continued! There's gonna be some fighting in the next few chapters!


End file.
